When the impossible becomes possible
by Erina20
Summary: How could my life changed that quickly? I woke up here with no idea how I ended up here and now I have to be extremely careful or I may end up dead. What did I do to deserve such a fate? But maybe it's a new chance in life with a new start. Nicole Milto was thrown in the DC world and now she must keep her true identity hidden. What will happen to her? Read to find out!
1. Chap 1: The arrival

Author's note: English isn't my mother language. It may have mistakes, I apologize for that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan. Only the story and Nicole are mine.

* * *

_Chapter one_: _The arrival_

As she opened her eyes, she knew that her world had changed for the rest of her life. She was in a dark alley and she guessed (thanks to the sun's position)it should be the afternoon. This only thing was enough to say that she was in a worrying situation. But it wasn't the only odd thing. Indeed, she realized that her view of the world around her was like if she was in an anime. Yeah, she knew it was crazy but it was real! She, a seventeen years old, was trapped in an anime universe! The question was: what anime?

After she'd recomposed herself, she went out of the alley. In the main street, she slowly walked and scanned her surroundings to find any indices that could help her to know where she was. A moment later, she found herself in front of a shop window. She studied her reflection, everything was as always except for the fact that she looked like a character from an anime: her green eyes and short brown hair were the same and despite this haircut we could see her (little) girl's forms. It was reassuring, she was still the same tomboy Nicole Milto.

Suddenly, she heard a childish voice called her:

"Onee-san! Onee-san!"

She looked down and saw a little boy with big glasses, brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. At this instant, she knew in which anime she was. Conan Edogawa was next to her, trying to catch her attention. That's when her emotions betrayed her. she run off to go where she'd awaken in this world to see if she could return in her own. Conan was to slow to react and she easy escaped.

She managed to find the dark alley where she'd appeared after running during a half an hour. She stopped, trying to catch her breath, her heart pounding. She looked up and immediately cursed in thought. Right before her were two men dressed in black she knew too well. Gin was staring at her with a dangerous look while he was aiming a gun at her. Vodka asked:

"What are we going to do Aniki? She saw us with the body."

"What body?" Nicole asked surprisingly. Right after she said that, she gasped of the view of a man's body lying down behind Gin and Vodka.

"Well, it seems that you just discovered the poor man behind us. Too bad for you sweetie, we don't have the choice but kill you." Snickered Gin.

"Wait! I won't tell to anyone what I saw! I promise!" she tried even if she knew it was futile. After all, she knew Gin's temperament and even if she'll begging him he'd kill her without hesitation.

"Unfortunately, we have to kill you because no one is supposed to know us."

"But…"

"Enough with but! You have to be grateful because you will be the first human to test our upgrade poison." Said Gin with an evilly grin.

"Like if I'll let you kill me!" Nicole shouted while she tried to run off.

One more time, Miss Luck betrayed her because as soon as she made a single move, Gin fired at her right leg and she fell down. He took this opportunity to forced a pill in her mouth and she hadn't other choice but swallowed that damn pill. With that done, the two men in black made their way out of the alley.

For the second time in less than one hour, Nicole cursed her luck. _' How had I been able to get in this universe?! And why on the earth had I to take what I supposed to be an upgrade version of the APTX 4869 only one or two hours after my arrival?!'_ Even if she knew Shinichi and Shiho had survived after they had taken this pill, she also knew it was only chance and it'd probably kill her.

That was when the pain appeared. First, it was just like a fever but it increased and after a few seconds her all body was burning and aching. She cursed and screamed for the last time before she blacked out.

* * *

Hi everyone! The first chapter is finished. I hope you enjoy it!

If I have done mistakes or if you want to comment, review!

I will try to update every week-end.

Erina20 :3


	2. Chap 2: Tsuna Kirimaro

Author note:

"what..."- talk

_'what...'_\- thought

**"What..."**\- English

* * *

_Chapter two :__ Tsuna Kirimaro_

When she woke up, she almost panicked when she didn't recognize the place she was, before she saw a nurse in the room. She deduced she must be in a kind of hospital. She groaned in pain. Her right leg was hurting. The nurse must have heard her because she immediately went on her side and softly said:

" Don't try to move this early. You had been shot in your leg little boy"

Nicole was shocked. She didn't notice before since she was panicking but _'How the hell can I understand and speak fluent Japanese?' _she thought. Now she thought about it, she had been able to understand and speak with the persons since her arrival in the DC's world and it wasn't in English but in Japanese! The second thing that shocked her was the _"little boy"_ . She knew she had shrank since she wasn't dead after she had took the APTX 4869 but why _"boy"_? Then it hit her. Since she had woke up something was pinching her between her legs. Now she knew what it should be.

"Are you alright boya?" Asked the nurse, seeing her surprised face.

**"Sorry, I don't understand what you are telling me"** Nicole replied in English. She couldn't take the risk to be discovered in her situation and being in a hospital wasn't the great solution. The nurse looked disappointed when she heard her answer but she told Nicole with exaggerate mimes that she couldn't leave the hospital without her parent's authorization but she could move inside the building with her crutches. Nicole nodded to express her comprehension and the nurse leave her alone in her room.

She stated in thought _' I had been threw in the DC's world, I had briefly met the main character Conan Edogawa AKA Shinichi Kudo, I had been poisoned by Gin and turned in a primary school boy . Great! I have the best luck on the world!' _ Nicole decided to clear her mind before think of her opportunities to survive in this world. So she went visiting the hospital. With her crutches she slowly explored her floor (the second floor) and then she took the elevator to go on the first floor, in the main hall. Once she reached her goal, Nicole froze. Ten meters away from her was Conan playing a video-game in a wheelchair. Ran Mouri was pushing the said chair in Nicole's direction! She briefly panicked before she hid behind a door next to her. No one noticed her movement but she panicked again when she saw them called the elevator to go on the second floor, her floor!_ 'There is no way that's for another reason that Conan's room is on the same floor as mine! Why it happens to me?!' _She shouted in thought. After they left she waited a few minutes before took the elevator to return in her own room without being noticed by Conan or Ran.

As she locked her room's door, Nicole scanned the room to find other clothes than her hospital's dress. She noticed a pile of clothes on the chair next to her bed. She rapidly wore the black t-shirt, the blue jacket, the white sockets and the snickers. She supposed that was a gift from the hospital since her parents hadn't showed up. When she finished she thought of a way to leave the hospital without being noticed by anyone. Her gaze fell on the window. She quickly opened it and looked down. Since the second floor wasn't too high and the fact that a bush was right under her window, Nicole took the decision to jump from the window. And after another quick glance to the ground, she jumped. The falling was fast and she got a few scratches when she arrived in the bush but she didn't hurt more her bad leg. Then she started to run with no goal but going far away from the hospital.

After almost two hours of running, her injured leg betrayed her and she fell down. Nicole hadn't enough energy to get up. She felt the pain in her leg increased and a fever was going overwhelm her. And before she could know where she was or if someone had seen her, she (to change) blacked out.

The smell of food awoke her. Once again, she didn't recognize the room where she was. The walls were grey and it just had a desk and a cupboard as a decoration. She was lying in a big bed with a warm blue blanket on her. As she finished her inspection, an old man enter the room with a reddish-haired little girl. The man was holding a plate of curry. _'Yeah it had to be expected right?'_ Nicole thought sarcastically.

" Oh, you're awake" Said the old man "Are you alright?" He asked when he noticed her stunned face.

"Gh… Yeah Hakase" Nicole answered after a little hesitation.

" How do you know that?" Agasa Hakase looked surprised.

'_Crap'_ thought Nicole when she noticed the suspicious glare from Haibara. But she managed to replie:

" Well… You're wearing a lab coat, so I supposed you were a kind of professor or doctor"

"And you guessed right. I'm a genius inventor and my name is Agasa Hiroshi. This little girl is Haibara Ai and she is on my charge."

"Nice to meet you"

"So what's your name?" Asked coolly Haibara.

Nicole took the first name that came in her mind which was in her other favorite manga , _Katekyo Hitman Reborn_:

"Tsuna… Kirimaro Tsuna. Again, nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too" Replied the other two.

"So, now, you have to eat and rest a bit. Before, do you want to call your parents to tell them you are safe?" asked gently Agasa.

Tsuna (_I'm going to call Nicole Tsuna since now_) thought of a good story to tell them. After all, he couldn't tell them 'Hi, I'm a teenage girl who had been teleported in your world and then I had been shrank and transgendered by the organization you are fighting. Nice to meet you.' At least, he said:

"Hum… I lost my parents in an accident and I don't have any other relative" It wasn't a lie, he had nobody he knew here and he lost his parents when he get trapped in the DC's universe.

"I'm sorry, it have to be hard for you. Well, if you want to, you can live with me and Ai-kun. What do you think?" Proposed Agasa after a moment of meditation.

"Really?! I don't want to be a burden for you."

" I have enough space in my house to let another kid live with us." Smiled the professor.

"Is it OK for you Haibara-san?" Tsuna asked precociously turning to Haibara.

"I don't mind." She replied while she shrugged.

"So I agree with your proposition Hakase! Thank you!" Tsuna exclaimed happily.

"You're welcome Tsuna-kun. Now that the topic is closed you can eat and rest a bit. We will see you later." Said Agasa while they left the room.

Once he was alone and had eaten, Tsuna stated for the second time. He had appeared in the DC's world a little time before the _Desperate__ Revival_'s case and now it should be just after this case (he knew that thanks to his journey at the hospital). So the FBI and Vermouth hadn't showed up but Jodie was going to appeared very soon. Second thing, he had been changed in a first grade boy and he will live with Agasa Hakase and Haibara. He was very grateful when the professor had let him live with them because he needed to find a safe place and Hakase's was perfect even if Haibara could discover maybe one or all of his secrets since she was pretty smart. At least, one thought was in his mind when he fell asleep_ 'I need a good story to explain my presence and now I'm Tsuna Kirimaro and it's my new life.'_

* * *

Well another chapter ended! I hope you enjoy it!

It was a bit longer than the first chapter but the third chapter will be longer than this. :P

Review's replies:

\- Shiny Sylveon : Thank you for you advice. I'll try to be original :D

Erina20 :3


	3. Chap 3: School and encounter

**A/N: Well that's the revised version because I made mistake with the date :p**

* * *

_Chapter three :_ _School and encounter_

"Get up Tsuna-kun" At the sound of the voice, the said Tsuna slowly opened his eyes. As he yawned, he asked:

"What is it Hakase?"

"You have been sleeping for almost twenty hours Tsuna-kun. You have to get up to eat a little. Moreover, we need to talk a bit." Explained Agasa.

"Hakase is right Kirimaro-kun. You must eat if you want to recover faster from your wound." Added Haibara. They were the two next to his bed, already dressed.

"Here are clothes for you Tsuna-kun. Once you are ready, you can go downstairs to the kitchen. We will wait for you."

Agasa put a pile of clothes on the desk and then leave the room, Haibara trailing him. As he carefully wear the black shirt and the blue jeans, Tsuna wondered _'What am I going to tell them about the wound's origin?' _ He then found a good story, took the crutches that was against the wall next to the door and slowly made his way to the kitchen. As he reached his goal he was welcoming by a pleasant smell and realized he was starved when his stomach groaned louder. Haibara, who was reading a scientist magazine ( surprise, surprise!), looked up and smirked as he sat on the chair in front of her. An embarrassment blush appeared on Tsuna's face but it quickly vanished when Agasa went to the table with their meal. Once he had been served, the little not-boy focused his attention on the food he ate to avoid the expecting questions. Unfortunately, Agasa broke the silence:

"Hum Tsuna-kun. Ai-kun and me wondered why you were unconscious and hurt when we found you in front of my house." Tsuna stopped eating and looked up to meet the serious face of Haibara and the Agasa's concerned look.

"Well, it's very complicated…"

"Go to the fact please" Cut him coldly the reddish-haired girl.

"Alright. I had been caught in a fusillade and got a bullet in my leg. I fainted and when I woke up I was in a hospital. But I have a great fear of hospitals so I ran away as long as I could. Then I fainted again and woke up here." Explained with exaggerate movements Tsuna. It wasn't a real lie but he caught the doubtful look on Haibara's face before she quickly hid it.

"I see. Well, the wound that bad so I think you will be able to walk without the crutches at the end of the week. Oh and I enrolled you in the same school as Ai-kun. You will beginning tomorrow." Informed Agasa.

"OK" Chirped the boy in a childish tone." But what day are we? With all this action, I had lost the track of time!"

"We are the 3rd August." Answered with a warm smile the old man. _'It's almost four months before the confrontation with Vermouth, I think. Well, pray it will be OK.'_ Thought Tsuna.

Later on the afternoon, Tsuna was playing a video-game while Haibara and the professor were in there lab. A sudden voice startled him.

"It seems you have a few difficulties to read Japanese"

"Whoa! Haibara-san don't do that again, you scared me! And I think it's normal since I'm only seven. Don't you have difficulties to?" replied the boy.

"No I don't. Anyways, Why are you holding the truth?"

"Hiding the truth? What do you mean?" asked Tsuna with a faked surprised look.

"Exactly what I said. Don't play that game with me" replied coldly Haibara.

"I'm not a liar! Why would I lie to my saviors?! You are mean Haibara-san!" exclaimed Tsune. Then, he pouted and didn't answered to the girl's questions during the whole time before they went to sleep. In front of this childish reaction, Haibara didn't try anymore and kept her suspicions to her.

The next morning, Haibara and Tsuna were going to school in an awkwardly silence. The boy was in deep thoughts while the girl was trying to find a topic to relax the situation. She finally asked:

"Ne, Kirimaro-kun. Why are you wearing a cap? There is no sun."

Indeed the boy was wearing a blue cap that hid his face. Tsuna silently sighed. Couldn't he have a moment when he didn't have to make an excuse? He finally answered:

"Well, I like wearing caps because it's remind me my parents"

"Oh , I'm sorry. I didn't mean to recall you bad memories" Quickly apologized The reddish-haired girl.

"It's alright Haibara-san. I know you didn't want." Replied Tsuna with a warm smile. Haibara looked surprised but she didn't say anything else during the rest of the way and the atmosphere between them relaxed.

A few moments later, Tsuna was on his crutches in front of the 1-B class while Kobayashi-sensei was introducing him:

"Everyone, we have a new student today. His name is Tsuna. Please welcome him warmly."

" Hi everyone, I'm Kirimaro Tsuna, I'm your new classmate. I hope we can be friends!" Said the boy with a wide smile that hid his truly thoughts. _'Great! I should have known that would happened, being in the same class as the Shounen-Tantei-Dan and particularly the chibi detective Conan Edogawa.' _All the others kids, except two (guess who?), greeted loudly. After that, Kobayashi-sensei gave him a seat next to the windows, right before Conan's. The first period was the only that required Tsuna's entire attention since it was Japanese but until the lunch time he had to force himself to be attentive to not look bothered. Well, for a teenager, the additions weren't that difficult! He was already tired because of his efforts to stay awake when the lunch time came A

and evidently, the Shounen-Tantei-Dan.

"Hi, I'm Yoshida Ayumi" Said a girl with a hair band.

"Hello, my name is Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko" Added a boy with freckles.

"I'm Kojima Genta !" Shouted the latest and fatest.

"And we are the Shounen-Tantei-Dan! Nice to meet you!" They finished.

"Well, nice to meet you too." Slowly replied Tsuna.

"Oi Conan! Introduce yourself too! You're a member too!" Ordered Genta.

"Genta, you didn't have to shout. I'm just next to you. " replied the bespectacled behind Tsuna."Anyway, I'm Edogawa Conan. Nice to meet you Kirimaro." Introduced himself the annoyed boy.

"Ai-chan, why didn't you introduce yourself?" Asked innocently Ayumi.

"Because we already know each other since we live together." Replied calmly Haibara.

"Eh?!" Exclaimed the others.

"So you are the guy who had been adopted by Agasa Hakase." Deduced Conan with a curious look.

"Is that true Kirimaro-kun?" Asked Mitsuhiko.

"Well, yes. I had lost my parents and Agasa-san proposed me to stay with him and Haibara-san. I gratefully accepted his offer." Tsuna answered, a bit embarrassed.

"So since you live with Ai-chan, it's like you already are a member of the Shounen-Tantei-Dan, ne Kirimaro-kun?" said Ayumi.

"I guess. But what do the Shounen-Tantei-Dan?" the boy asked like he didn't know.

"It's logical! We solve murder's and robber's cases!" shouted Genta like if Tsuna was a perfect idiot.

"To say the truth, it's often Conan-kun who solves the cases." Added Ayumi.

" Anyways, do you want to join us Kirimaro-kun?" asked Mitsuhiko.

'_Like if I have the choice'_ thought sarcastically the interested.

"Well, it seems to be fun! But I agree with one condition." Answered the boy.

"What is it?" pressed the three real kids.

" Call me Tsuna and not Kirimaro what is more formal. Because we are friends, aren't we?" asked Tsuna with a worried expression.

" It's okay! And you can do the same!" replied happily the kids.

"But it would be better if you call Haibara-san Haibara. Conan doesn't mind but Haibara does." whispered Genta.

" Understood. Don't worry." Tsuna replied in the same tone. After that Mitsuhiko asked why Tsuna had crutches who answered vaguely. Then they talked happily until the bell rang. And during the whole class, Tsuna could feel Conan's glare at his back while he was doing his best to stay focused on the lessons. Conan didn't say anything as they let the school a few hours later, just keeping staring at him. It was very frightening and Tsuna discretely sighed in a relief when the other guy had to leave Haibara and him.

That night, before falling asleep, Tsuna wondered _'What's going to happen now? Conan already have suspicions over me and it will not disappeared until I will be able to convince him I'm not a bad guy.'_


	4. Chap 4: First Case (1)

_Chapter four :_ _First case (1)_

A week had passed since Tsuna had been trapped in the DC's world. All the time he had been trying to act like a real seven years old boy to allay Haibara's and Conan's suspicions and he was getting better in that role. But there were always moments in class when he was really bored by the too easy lessons and Tsuna knew they had surely noticed it. Moreover, the boy began to think about his old life more often and despite his always smiling face, a glint of sadness could be seen in his eyes if a person took the time to watch him carefully. But the boy knew that even if he could return in his world he couldn't have his old life back since he was now a little boy and not a teenage girl. So, he hid his feelings to everyone and continued to play his role with a fake smile glued on his face.

* * *

That evening, Tsuna, Conan and Haibara had just left the others Shounen-Tantei-Dan and were going to Agasa's house. The shrunken detective and scientist were walking together, whispering, while the other boy was behind, his hands in pockets, lost in his thoughts. Suddenly, someone took Tsuna's cap, causing him to jump in fear. He slowly turned on himself to be right in front of a grinning Sonoko Suzuki.

"GIVE MY CAP BACK! NOW!" he shouted fearfully.

"Oi don't be so harsh, it's just a cap!" laughed Sonoko.

But seeing the brat on the verge of tears, she finally gave back and Tsuna quickly pulled it, hiding his face. Conan and Haibara had witnessed the scene and were shocked since the boy had never showed his emotions like that and they were wondering why he had overreacted like that.

"Muh, Sonoko don't do that! You scared that little boy. Are you okay?" asked Ran kneeling down to be in the same eyes level of Tsuna who simply nodded, still hiding his face.

"So, who are you? I never saw you before." Asked dried Sonoko.

Since Tsuna didn't reply, Haibara did in his place:

"He is Kirimaro Tsuna-kun. He lives with me and Hakase."

"Nice to meet you Tsuna-kun. I'm Mouri Ran, the one who takes care of Conan-kun." Said the brown-haired girl with a gentle smile.

"And I'm the great Suzuki Sonoko!" exclaimed proudly the other teenage girl. Tsuna chuckled at this introduction but answered softly:

"Nice to meet you Mouri-san, Suzuki-san." Any trace of fear was visible on his face when he looked up to present them a wide smile. His Pokerface had been replace.

"Hey brat! What was that reaction?"

"It's just because I lost my parents in an accident and wearing a cap remind me them. So I overreact when someone take off my cap." Lied Tsuna. He was getting even more better in lying and he was a bit proud of it.

"Ah… Well… I will not do this anymore." promised the rich girl.

"So, What are you doing here Ran-neechan?" asked Conan once the topic was closed.

"You said you will be at Hakase's house tonight. I thought I would bring you some stuff. We met you because we talked with Araide-sensei and he had retarded us. Sonoko spotted you and decided to make a joke to Tsuna-kun since she didn't recognize him." Answered the girl while she stood up.

Tsuna winced at the name of Araide and Conan noticed it before the other guy quickly hid his trouble. _'What was that? And that reaction and then the excuse with the cap was also off. '_ thought the chibi detective. He then chirped:

"Thank you Ran-neechan!"

Then, the five made their way to Agasa's house.

* * *

At destination, Tsuna rushed to his room saying he had some "homework" to do what was only an excuse to avoid the questions from the others who went to sit in the living room. Agasa made and served the tea while Ran asked:

"Ai-chan, isn't Tsuna-kun bad about his parents?"

"I think he is but he don't show his feelings."

'_Like a certain person I know'_ smirked in thought Conan.

"I see. But he seems to be a good guy, right?"

"Yeah, he is. Tsuna-kun had always tried to help us since I had adopted him a week ago even with his recent wound." Answered Agasa, entering in the conversation.

"A wound ?!" exclaimed surprised the teenage girls.

"Kirimaro-kun said he had been caught in a fusillade and get a bullet in his leg." Specified Haibara. But the tone she said that induced, for Conan, she didn't believe the story.

"That's why he limped a bit today!" said Sonoko, shocking her fist in her palm.

"But what happened to his parents? I mean, he told us he had lost them in an accident but didn't precise what kind of accident." She indiscreetly asked.

"It's none of your business Suzuki-san." interrupt coldly Tsuna who appeared at the door. "If I don't want to talk about it you surely know it's impolite to asked to another person, right? Moreover Hakase and Haibara-san didn't know either and they respected my silent so please do the same. _The curiosity kill the kitten_." He finished, his voice even more threatening.

"Tsuna-kun! Don't speak like that!" exclaimed the professor, shocked.

" Ah! Sorry, Suzuki-san, I didn't mean to be impolite with you!" apologized quickly Tsuna with a childish tone and puppies eyes locked at Sonoko's.

"Geez… It's alright just don't do the same in the future brat." Replied the girl still a bit shocked.

"Hai!" answered Tsuna with a wide smile.

A few minutes later the two teenagers left the house. While Agasa prepared the meal, Conan and Tsuna played a video-game and Haibara read a mode magazine. The detective frequently glanced at the other boy uncertain if his suspicions were right and if he could confront Tsuna. The little not-boy ignored his glances and stay cool-headed.

* * *

After they ate, they all went to their room to sleep. Conan was in Tsuna's room, in a futon. He then took his chance:

"Ne, Kirirmaro. Can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead. But not on my parents or my accident please."

"Hai! Well… Are you a foreigner? Because you are pretty good with all scholarly stuff except Japanese. " asked Conan without trying to hide his curiosity.

"Indeed. I'm half Japanese and half American. My parents talked to me in both languages. That's why I can speak and understand fluent Japanese but can't read or write." Answered Tsuna.

It was half-truth since in his old life he really was half American and half Japanese but he didn't learn Japanese.

"I see. But you are very skilled at school! For example, it took you less than ten minutes to do your homework that afternoon." Insisted the shrunken detective, decided to corner the other boy.

'_Well, even less since it took me three minutes, metantei-kun.'_ Thought Tsuna with a smirk what was hiding in the dark. He however teased him:

"But you are the same, don't you? Kobayashi-sensei is always return you to earth in class by asking questions you answered very quickly." Conan tensed a little and his voice was a bit harsh when he replied:

"Right! Well… It's getting late, we should sleep."

"Yep! **Goodnight** then." Chirped Tsuna.

The room fell in silent and ten minutes later they were both deeply asleep.

* * *

The next morning it was Saturday but at 8:00 am the door bell rang. The boys groaned but get up to answer. It was with a sleepy face they opened the door to see the Shounen-Tantei-Dan waiting with impatience.

"Guys, what are you doing here at 8:00 am on SATURDAY?!" Asked angrily Tsuna.

"We have a case!" shouted the three kids while they rushed to the living room.

"It have to be very important. We were all sleeping when you rang." Interjected Haibara as the three shrunken teenager joined the others.

"It is! Ayumi-chan saw the wanted pyromaniac!" said firmly Mitsuhiko.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed the three others.

"Is that true Ayumi-chan?" asked Conan.

Haibara and Tsuna were behind him while Ayumi related her case, listening with a serious face.

"We have to go to the police station to report that!" ordered Conan.

A few moment later, Agasa dropped them at the police station and they were introduce to Detective Sato. _'I recognize that scene! It's the beginning of the Sato's father's case! Finally! I can witness a case! It's going to be fun!'_ thought with excitement Tsuna, his thoughts hiding behind a perfect Pokerface.

* * *

Hi! another chapter ended! I hope you like it!

**Review's answer:**

Thanks for your support!

\- Shiny Sylveon: I had tried to follow your advices. I hope it's a little better ;)

\- MoonRaven-ffline: I had tried to follow your advices too. I hope it's a bit better ;) And to answer to your question in your P.S, it's because I thought it would changed compared to other fiction with OC :)

See you next week!

Erina20 :3


	5. Chap 5: First Case (2)

**A/N: **Hi everyone! Surprise! I had been able to finish a chapter so I update in the week! Isn't it a great Christmas present?!

I know I'm the best! xD

Well let's go to the story!

* * *

_Chapter five :__ First Case (2) _

"Hi kids!" said Sato while the Shounen-Tantei-Dan entered the room.

"Uh?! You have a new "detective"?" she asked when she spotted a boy with a blue cap behind them.

"Hai! He is Kirimaro Tsuna-kun!" explained Ayumi.

" Nice to meet you Detective. I'm Kirimaro Tsuna." said the boy as he took off his cap, revealing sharp green eyes, messy brown hair and a little smile before quickly pulled back his cap on his head.

"I'm Sato Miwako. Nice to meet you too." Said gently the woman. "So, what brings you here? Another case?"

"Hai! Yesterday, at the evening, I think I saw the wanted pyromaniac." Answered seriously Ayumi.

"Eh?! Then describe me the man to be able to make a photofit."

Tsuna watched the scene closely. After all, it was his first case! He almost laughed when Sato finally finished her drawing and saw the others deadpanned faces at the view of the bad picture. Takagi and Shiratori who were passing behind Sato made fun of her but she quickly replace them, challenging them to do better.

"Then, we can go where Ayumi-chan had seen the man to find clue, right?" asked innocently Tsuna.

"That's a good idea. Kids, you come in my car and Takagi and Shiratori you follow in another car." Ordered Sato. "But we have to go somewhere before." She added.

"Eh? Why?" asked the others except Tsuna who just looked away.

"I have to do something, it's a special day today, you see." Said simply Sato.

* * *

They all went to the place where Sato wanted to go, a junction in the 4th district in Haido. She left the car to put a flower near the road. The others followed her without understand but Shiratori suddenly spoke:

"I remember now! At this junction, years ago, a policeman had been killed when he was chasing a robber."

"That's right and he was my father, the Captain Sato Masayoshi. The murderer staid unfinding and the case will be closed tonight, after midnight."

"Yeah and the case was named "Shuushiro" because that was the last clue that left the policeman before he died." Added Conan.

"That's right. I cried during a long time and I thought I would realize all the wishes of the person who will be able to solve the case."

At this point, nobody said anything. Tsuna was behind the other kids, his Pokerface still in place despite the sad glint in his eyes what betrayed his true feelings. It was obvious he was thinking about his own parents. He didn't even react when Genta shouted:

"I want a thousand of eel rice!"

"I want to live in the castle in Tropical Land."

"I want to visit the international spatial station!" added Mitsuhiko.

"I wish I can have a notable handbag." Said Haibara.

" I want a ticket for the next Football cup!" added enthusiastic Conan.

"And what would you want Tsuna-kun?" asked Sato, a little amused by the kids.

"You couldn't realize my wish even if you tried hard." Muttered sadly the boy without noticing he had thought loudly.

Conan and Haibara were the only who heard his answer since they were next to him and they were surprised by this strange answer.

"What are you saying? I didn't hear you Tsuna-kun." Asked gently Sato.

"Hum? Ah! Well, like Conan, I would like to have a ticket for the next Football cup!" replied the boy with a little smile.

" That was definitely weird, don't you think?" whispered Conan to Haibara who agreed with a nod.

"Say, Sato-keiji. What was the other clues on this case?" Tsuna asked with a serious tone to change the subject.

"Tsuna-kun. Don't tell me you are already like the others, are you?" sighed Sato.

The boy blinked and then gave her his best bright smile.

"Ah sorry. It's too late to save me. I'm already a detective!" joked Tsuna." Besides, I want to see them in action!" he chirped.

'_Kids nowadays…'_ thought Sato. She however replied:

"Well like Conan-kun said earlier, Shuushiro was the last clue dad seemed to have leave but there was another thing that hadn't been mentioned to the media. In his carnet were the three Katakana "ka-n-o""

They all began to ponder about the clues but were interrupted when Sato's father's friends showed up. Tsuna rapidly glanced at the culprit and no one noticed the glint of anger in his eyes. The friends also but a flower next to the road after Sato had introduced them. They talked a little bit but they rapidly leave telling they would be at the usual bar if the policewoman wanted to see them.

* * *

A few minutes later, Megure called Shiratori to tell them that a person suspected to be the pyromaniac had been seen at Shinagawa train station and they had to go there to control the situation.

Tsuna took his chance when no one was watching him and slipped in Takagi's car. He silently watched the scene when Sato gave her father's handcuffs to Takagi a little embarrassed in front of this intimate scene. Then, they went to the station. After a few minutes, Shiratori finally noticed the little boy on the bench.

"Oi! What are you doing here?"

Tsuna, who was (again) in deep thoughts, quickly pulled his child façade before chirped:

"I wanted to see the pyromaniac and your job!"

"Kid… That's not a place for you." Sighed the inspector.

"But…"

"Shiratori-san, that's not dangerous since the suspect had been apprehended. Moreover, we are on the motorway, we can't. We can't leave him here." Interrupted Takagi. "But Tsuna-kun, didn't you say you wanted to see your friends in action?"

"Yeah, but I also wanted to see policemen job! And if this really is the pyromaniac, then there is no work for the Shounen-Tantei-Dan!"

"I see."

Then, the car fell in silence. Tsuna looked at the window thoughtfully. That was right he wanted to see Conan solve Sato's case but he truly wanted to see Takagi made his conclusion. After all, he was also one of his favorite character and he was the first to solve the case that time. Even before Conan!

* * *

They rapidly reached their destination and Tsuna followed the inspectors, hiding his face with his cap as much as he could. He feared to meet Araide or him to see him. He knew that when he wasn't with Conan and the others, the meeting's chances increased. The thought of the encounter freaked him because he knew Vermouth could easily saw through his appearance since (normally at this point of the plot)she already have suspicions about the shrinking effect of the APTX4869. And because she hadn't already made the deal with Shinichi to not tell to her Organization, who knew what could happen?

"Hey Tsuna-kun, what do you think about taking a break and sit on this bench?" the voice of Takagi startled him but he quickly recomposed himself.

"Hai!"

While they were sitting, the inspector told Tsuna that the suspect wasn't the real pyromaniac and they had to join the others. The boy nodded, still glancing around. Takagi was intrigued by his strange behavior but didn't say anything. He sighed and looked up. He gasped at the view of the notice and all the pieces of the puzzle fell together. He had found who was the Sato's father's murderer! Tsuna noticed the sound and looked up to Takagi and smirked when he saw Takagi's smiling face. Unnoticed, he followed him outside. After the interruption of Shiratori, who didn't notice the boy, they ran in the night, Takagi trying to call Sato with his cellphone. He finally succeed and began to explain his deductions to the woman. But, then, Tsuna heard footsteps behind them. He tried to warn the inspector:

"Takagi-keiji! Someone is behind…" Tsuna never had the time to finish his sentence as he fell down knocked out by an iron bar. The last thing he heard before he was surrounded by the darkness was:

"Tsuna-kun!"

* * *

How evil am I! A little cliffhanger! xD

If you want to comment review! See you this week-end!

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Erina20 :3


	6. Chap 6: End of the case

**A/N:** Hi everyone! You may be think 'Is Tsuna a masochist?!' He is not! He just forgot that little 'detail' in the middle of the action!

Anyways, let's go to the story!

* * *

_Chapter six :_ _End of the case_

"…kun. Tsuna-kun!"

The boy groaned and slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blur, perhaps because of the blood he could feel flew down of his injured head. He tried to whisk away the blood with his right hand but something blocked him. He then looked up to noticed he was handcuffed with Takagi to an iron fence. Tsuna used his left hand to whisk away the blood and then clearly saw Takagi's worried expression.

"Finally! You're awake!"

"Takagi-keiji, what happened? Asked hesitantly the boy and noticing the warmth and the smoke in the room he added "Why is it so hot and smoking?"

"We had been attacked by Sato's father's murderer. And unfortunately, he stuck us in the building targeted by the pyromaniac. I just woke up too and when I saw your bloody face I almost panicked." Informed him the inspector.

"I see. Have you a plan to get out of this place?" asked seriously Tsuna.

_'What is this reaction?! A normal child would be panicked not be so cool-headed!'_ wondered Takagi. He however replied:

"I didn't thought about it because I was too busy trying to wake you up."

"Have you your gun with you?"

" Yeah… Why are you… Soka! I can break the handcuffs with it!"

He was about to shot when he hesitated.

"What is it Takagi-keiji?"

" I can't do that." Sighed sadly the inspector.

"Eh?! Why?" asked Tsuna with a fake surprised face, he already knew the answer.

"It's important to Sato-san."

They fell in deep thoughts to find a solution without breaking the handcuffs. But the fire was almost surrounded them, they were running out of time! Tsuna finally noticed that the fence was rusty and he suggested:

"Hey look Takagi-keiji! The fence is rusty. If we drag it, it will break and…"

"We will be free! Nice idea Tsuna-kun!" exclaimed Takagi.

* * *

They did as they had said and it successfully worked. The two of them rushed out of the building. They made their way to the other group thanks to the headlights of police and medical assistance cars. But as they reached their destination, Takagi felt Tsuna's hand shook in his. He looked down and saw an expressionless face. That's when he noticed the boy hadn't his cap.

"Are you scared of something Tsuna-kun?" But the boy just shook his head still not showing emotions.

Takagi remained silent and accelerated. When they finally reached Sato's position, the crew around them was huge and the shaking of Tsuna's hands grew up as his face palled even more. Saot noticed them and came to them.

"Thanks god! You are both safe!" she exclaimed in relief.

"Sato-san, where are your handcuffs' key?" pressed her Takagi while he felt Tsuna behind him.

"What?"

Then she noticed their awkward situation. She urged herself to free them and after she finished, Tsuna rushed to an ambulance. Here, he hid himself in the car while the paramedic treated his injuries.

* * *

Conan and Haibara, who just arrived at Sao's side, asked where was their friend. Conan had Tsuna's cap that Shiratori had gave him after he had found it in the alley where Takagi and the boy had been kidnapped.

They found Tsuna in an ambulance with an emotionless and paled face, his and shaking violently. The shaking was the only clue that showed his fear. Conan gave him back his cap and the boy quickly pulled it without looking the others. He knew he was acting weird and that could fuel their suspicions but he couldn't help to act like that because he knew he was in a dangerous situation. _' What if Araide/Vermouth is here? And if he/she discovered about me?'_ was his thoughts while he was discretely glancing at the crew.

"Hey, it's okay now. You're safe." Tried to reassure him the chibi-detective.

"That's not the experience what freaking me out." Said in his breath Tsuna. But he offered them a weak smile that didn't fool the shrunken teens. "I'm okay you know."

_'Like hell you are.'_ Thought Conan, noticing Tsuna's glances at the crew.

"We need to inform Hakase." Simply said Haibara.

Tsuna nodded in agreement, still glancing around. He sighed in relief when he didn't see Araide. But that meant nothing. He could have left before Tsuna saw him.

A few minutes later, Agasa took the three in his Beetle to ride them at home. The policemen had began to protest but the professor told them that Tsuna need some rest and he would go to the police station the next morning. They reluctantly agreed and the kids and the adult had been allowed to go home. Conan had decided to stay at Agasa's to keep an eye on Tsuna.

* * *

As they arrived at the house, the professor prepared the tea while the kids sat in the living room. When he joined them, he gently asked:

"Are you okay Tsuna-kun?"

"Um." Answered the boy with a big smile.

"So, what happened to you and Takagi-keiji?" asked coolly Haibara.

Tsuna sighed. He should have expected that the others would want to know.

"We were on a dark alley, Takagi-keiji called Sato-san to tell her the name of her father's killer and we suddenly had been knocked out. When we woke up, we were in a burning building. We managed to escape by breaking the fence where we were attached. Then we joined you." Said the boy in a childish tone and with exaggerate movements.

"But why were you with Takagi-keiji and not with us?" asked curiously Conan.

"I wanted to see their job!"

" And you were scared by the experience?" asked doubtfully the shrunken detective.

"No. And I wasn't scared! Just nervous! I don't like the crew." Lied Tsuna." And who was the culprit?" he added like if didn't know to change the subject.

Conan explained the all clues and story before (finally!) told him that was one of his friend, Kano Shuji.

After that, Tsuna and Agasa went to sleep, leaving alone the two others.

"This guy is a real mystery. I can't understand him." Sighed Conan.

"But it's your job to understand him and discover something about him. And also, I don't think he is a bad guy. He is just a lost and scared child." Shrugged Haibara.

"True. Well, we should go to sleep too. Today was very tiring and we have to go to the police station tomorrow." Said Conan as he left the girl to reach Tsuna's room.

* * *

That chapter is finished! Hope you enjoyed it!

Thanks for your support!

**Review answer:**

\- Takamine Mizuki: She knows everything until _Scarlet Showdown_ include ;)

See you next week-end ;)

Erina20 :3


	7. Chap 7: Jodie-sensei

**A/N:** Happy New Year everyone!

Well, new chapter today! It's longer than the previous one!

**Review's answer:** S: Thanks and today a first FBI agent show up ;) Akai and KID will be in a few chapters. I don't know yet if Tsuna will tell the truth to Conan But it's sure that it will be half-truth if he did. He will tell maybe Haibara that he had been teleported in this world but nobody else.

**Warning: **

"**what**"=english

"what"= talk

'_what_' = thought

* * *

_Chapter seven :__ Jodie-sensei_

The bell rang, allowing the students of Teitan Elementary School to leave. A group of six kids didn't participate at the rush. They were at the shoes-lockers, discussing.

"Eh?! Tsuna-kun, you don't want to go home with us?" asked Ayumi.

The others stared him in disappointment except Conan and Haibara who were surprised. After all, not more than one week ago, the boy had told them he feared the crew and being alone in the city didn't match with the picture.

"Well… I saw that arcade last week and today I want to play in." said a little embarrassed Tsuna, scratching his cheek with his finger, shoes and cap already wear.

"But we have a test tomorrow! You need to prepare it and going in an arcade is not the best thing to do!" protested Mitsuhiko.

"I…I kind of review it yesterday. He he…" lied Tsuna.

Haibara raised an eyebrow in disbelief. The boy had been in his room five minutes before read manga in the living room all the last evening. There was no way he had seriously prepared his test. But he also was very good at school, almost like her and Conan, except for Japanese, so it should be normal. However she kept quiet.

"I should go now if I want to have the time to play before it's getting dark. See you later Haibara-san, tomorrow guys." Said Tsuna, leaving the kids.

He walked through the streets, hiding perfectly his face but he was really happy to be alone. The Shounen Tantei Dan were funny but being almost always with such kids wasn't really safe for his mental sanity since he was originally a teen. And being ALWAYS with Haibara wasn't better because he was forced to act like a real kid and that tortured him! _'Yata! Finally I can be alone, not forced to be a kid!'_ he thought, almost jumping in joy as he reached the arcade. There was many people nut he spotted a free race-game and went to play it.

* * *

He enjoyed himself during a half an hour before his happiness suddenly fell hardly. He had noticed that a crew had been formed while he played. Intricate, he reached the event and immediately regretted his movement. Before him was a blond woman with glasses who pulverized the score in a gun-game. He quickly moved back and heard a voice as he returned to his race-game.

"Jodie-sensei!"

The boy had clearly recognized the scene because it was the first apparition of Jodie Saintemillion and the FBI agent was important character for the story. Otherwise, that event really, but really, bothered him. For the first time he was alone in this world without worried himself or a case and as he enjoyed himself for once, Conan had to showed up and with a case! _'You've to be kidding me!'_ he growled in thought for the nth time since Conan's arrival as a 'YOU LOSE' appeared on the screen in front of him.

"Hey kid! Can I borrow your place please? I really want to play that game." Asked a voice next to him.

He looked up, only to saw a smiling Jodie. He turned to the other side to see the future victim, sighed and finally left the seat:

"Yes you can Onee-san."

"Kirimaro?!"

"Conan-kun?! What are you doing here?" asked in a fake surprise Tsuna.

"Ran-neechan and Sonoko-neechan brought me along. " sighed Conan. The other boy then spotted the two teenagers behind the detective.

"Hi Mouri-san, Suzuki-san!"

"Hi Tsuna-kun!" answered Ran while Sonoko just growled.

"You know each other?" asked Jodie.

"Um! Kirimaro is a classmate and a friend. He also live with a friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you Tsuna-kun. I'm Saintemillion Jodie, English teacher in Teitan High School. Mouri-san and Suzuki-san are my students." Introduced herself Jodie with a gently smile.

'_You forgot to mention that you're also a FBI agent'_ smirked inwardly Tsuna but he replied:

"Kirimaro Tsuna, nice to meet you too."

The teacher then focused on her game while the others watched the fighting game on the giant TV. Tsuna tried to use that moment to leave but Ran hold his hand.

"Are you leaving Tsuna-kun?"

"I can't see the fight, so there is no need to me to stay here."

"Then…" Ran took the boy by his arms to put him on her shoulders. "You can see now?" asked the teenage girl, smiling at him.

"Yeah… Thanks Mouri-san." But Tsuna mentally deadpanned, now, he was stuck with the case.

He then relativised, after all, in that case he had no risk to get hurt and if he was here for the rest of his life he should use himself to those murders mainly if want to fight the Organization. He wanted too to get revenge on them! Ran interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey! You can call me Ran, you know!"

"Um! Ran-neechan is good?"

"Yeah no worries."

* * *

The screen suddenly showed 'DRAW' and Tsuna knew it was the beginning of the case.

'_Here we go!'_ he thought as he heard the screams.

Ran let go of him to followed Conan who had rushed to the body. Tsuna quickly followed the two and stopped a few meters away of the crime scene knowing that Conan would push away the crew. But he was startled by someone who bumped on him by behind. Tsuna almost fell but a hand grab his wrist, stopping his fall. He turned to see who bumped on him and was surprised to meet an apologized Jodie:

"I'm very sorry kid! Have I hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine Jodie-sensei."

The teacher then released his wrist to focused her attention on Conan who was investigating. Seeing that, Tsuna couldn't help but smirked, seriously, how can't nobody noticed that?! Fortunately Jodie didn't see him.

The case slowly progressed and when Sonoko suddenly fell on a seat, Tsuna sighed in relief _'Finally it's the end of the case!' _. He was tired and really wanted to go home.

"Sonoko " revealed the whole trick and named the culprit. As she arrived at the proof, a sudden voice said:

"It's the coins, right?! On the coins will be Shimizu-san's fingerprints, right?!"

Everybody looked down, shocked, to see Tsuna with a happy face as he could help the detective. After all He could do that since he was stuck here and he wanted to participate to the investigations. In his old life and now he was very attracted by the mysteries an here he could practice his skills.

"Yeah… How do you know brat?" asked hesitantly the "teenage girl".

"That guy changed the box where wre the coins just before the fight started. So, I thought that, if your theory is right, the coins could be the proof!" explained childishly Tsuna as he designated Dejima, the staff member.

"Good thought boya. And you're right. You will find my fingerprints on these coins." Shimizu said "I killed him because he always hurt my sister!"

He then explained the whole story and the policemen arrested him as he finished.

* * *

It was already dark when the group left the arcade. Tsuna couldn't help but smiled widely. It was his first interruption in a case and he felt really proud of that.

"You were amazing Suzuki-san!" exclaimed an excited Jodie.

As his gaze fell on the teacher, Tsuna mentally deadpanned _'I'm sure you knew the truth before since you're a FBI agent' _ He had also noticed that Conan had been watching him with curiousity since the end of the case and that was a little disturbing. The boy was suddenly bring back to reality as Sonoko laughed loudly and proudly. He rolled his eyes in disbelief but was surprised by the following sentence:

"You were amazing too **Cap-boy**! You had been able to know what was the proof!"

But when he saw the serious analyzing eyes behind the smiling face of Jodie, Tsuna thought _'Oh-oh, it seems that I had attracted her attention too. Not good, but it's alright she is on the good side. I just have to be more careful, I don't want to be discovered by the FBI or everyone else it would disturbed the plot.'_ He nervously laughed before answered:

" Maybe it's because I joined the Shounen Tantei! We are detectives after all!"

"You're in that club too Tsuna-kun?! Well, I should have thought that before since you're friend with Conan-kun." Said surprised Ran.

" The **Detective Boys**? That's interesting! Have you solved a lot of cases?" asked Jodie.

"I don't know, I just arrived two weeks ago" replied Tsuna and as he noticed the time "Ah! I should go or Hakase will be worried!"

"It's alright Kirimaro. I called him earlier to tell him that we were involved in a case." Rassured him Conan "But we should escort you. It's dangerous to be alone in the streets in the night at our age. Ne Ran-neechan?"

"You're right Conan-kun. Well, see you tomorrow Sonoko, Jodie-sensei!" agreed Ran.

Then the three of them went to Agasa's house as Jodie and Sonoko left too.

* * *

Sorry for the nickname since Jodie like the nicknames I thought it was a good idea that she gave one to Tsuna even if it's not as good as _Cool Kid_.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, see you next week-end with a surprising encounter! ;)

Erina20 :3


	8. Chap 8: School's check-up

**A/N: Hi everybody! This is the new chapter! And I inform you that I will MAYBE not be able to update next weeks because I have an exam to prepare! I will try to write but it's not sure :/**

** Anyway, let's go to the story!**

* * *

_Chapter eight:__ School's check-up_

It was Monday morning and Tsuna was already late for school. Normally, Hakase would have woke him up but the last night he had to take care of Haibara who was sick. So, the professor hadn't woken Tsuna up and he get up just in time to prepare himself and rush to the front door. Outside, the Shounen Tantei were waiting in the cold air and he felt guilty for that.

"Ai-chan is not with you?" asked Ayumi as they started to make their way to school.

"Nop. She was sick this week-end and Hakase decided she should rest today." Replied Tsuna, adjusting his cap.

"So, I heard you solved a case Tsuna-kun. Is it true?" asked suspiciously Mitsuhiko.

"Ah… Well, not really. Sonoko-neechan did the whole deduction and since I saw the man by chance, I wanted to tell it." explained modestly Tsuna and added "Conan-kun helped too, you know."

"Yeah but it's usual. We didn't know you were that good too!" exclaimed happily Ayumi.

"Like I said-"

"It's no use Kirimaro, they will not listen to you so just let them speak." Whispered Conan to Tsuna who nodded in comprehension.

They continued to walk, the three kids speaking happily while the two others were behind, lost in thought. Conan would glance with curiosity at Tsuna by moment and quickly pulled his gaze away when the boy would notice him. They rapidly reached the school, put their shoes in their lockers and headed to their classroom. As they arrived, Mitsuhiko suddenly asked:

"Ah! Tsuna-kun, did you know we have a check-up today?"

"W-WHAT?!" shouted Tsuna.

"Oi! Don't shout like that Tsuna! What's the matter? It's just a check-up you know!" shouted back Genta.

"It's just that Kirimaro feared hospitals and everything that's related to. Right?" informed Conan.

"Yea-Yeah… And I didn't have the time to breakfast this morning, so Araide-sensei will scold me." Replied Tsuna, mentally panicked _'WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!'_

"Araide-sensei is kind, don't worry" reassured him Ayumi. "But why didn't you have a breakfast?"

"Hakase had to take care of Haibara-san last night and he didn't wake me up at time since he was sleeping. So, I was late and didn't have time to eat." Explained Tsuna as his stomach growled and a flushed of embarrassment appeared on his cheeks. "Anyway, when is the check-up?

"This afternoon."

'_Great. I have time to find an excuse to skip-'_

" Don't think to skip it. You will have to do that even if it's later in the week you know." Cut gently Conan Tsuna's thought.

"You're right" sighed in defeat Tsuna while they sat at their desk and the lessons started.

* * *

During the first hour, Tsuna just mentally panicked and Conan could see the sweat covered his neck. After all, he was going to meet Araide AKA Vermouth, a important member of the B.O that had supposedly killed his old self and she was pretty dangerous. But as the hours passed, he finally reassured himself. Even if Vermouth knew about Shinichi and Shiho and the side effect of the APTX-4869, she eventually didn't know about the unknown teenage girl who had been poisoned. And since Gin had the reputation to forget his victims, it was a chance that nobody knew about Nicole. Secondly, even if Vermouth knew about the third victim of the APTX, she wouldn't expect the transgender effect and didn't make the link between a teenage girl and a first-grade BOY. Plus, she didn't even have a picture of his old self! Now, one hour before the check-up, he has fully recovered his senses and was ready for the encounter.

When it was his time to go to the infirmary, he slowly got up of his seat and exited the classroom followed by four pairs of understanding eyes. As he arrived to the infirmary door, he took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in."

He entered the room. Araide was checking some files and just designated him the bed to sit on. Once again, he silently did what he had to do. But even after he had reassured himself, he was a bit tensed. Araide finally joined him with medicals tools.

"Hi, Ayumi-chan told me you were afraid of hospitals. Don't worry, it's just few tests. I will talk to you when I will do the check-up, so you will not be afraid." Told Araide with a soft and gently voice. Tsuna nodded but remained silent. It was very fascinating to watch with his eyes the actress skills of Vermouth! The doctor began the tests and to talk.

"So, I heard you helped to solve a case last week. You must be very proud of it!"

Tsuna tensed even more and his heart raced in his chest. Araide noticed it with his stethoscope and asked:

"Are you afraid that someone know?"

'_I'm scared of the fact that YOU know!'_ shouted in thought the boy.

"No, it just surprised me when it touched me. That was very cold!" He replied, his child act on as he designated the stethoscope.

"And you were with Conan-kun? I heard he's very smart and help to solve cases." Restarted Araide.

'_Oh! You're investigating on metantei-kun. Good for me.'_

"Yeah! He helped Sonoko-neechan too!"

* * *

They continued like that during a few minutes but Tsuna never let his guard down and after the tests, he chirped:

"Thank you Araide-sensei! I'm not scared of medical stuffs anymore!" He then left under the soft smile of the doctor.

Tsuna hadn't take three steps that Araide suddenly said behind him:

"Tell your friend to recover soon!"

He frozed during less than 3 seconds but Vermouth noticed it before the boy ran away replying "Yeah thanks!"

'_What was that?'_ thought she.

Otherwise, Tsuna reached his classroom in a bad mood and the others immediately noticed it, Conan first.

"Are you okay Kirimaro?" asked he when the teacher didn't pay attention to them.

"Yeah, perfectly. Why that metantei-kun?" Replied automatically Tsuna, not noticing the fact that he had say Conan's nickname loudly. The said Conan didn't notice since he was concerned for his friend. He had never see him lost his Pokerface to that point. He however explained himself.

"You're a little pale and you seem to be mad about something or someone."

"Right, I'm mad about me because-" Tsuna suddenly stopped in the middle of his sentence because of the bell rang. He realized he was about to split clue about him to the chibi-tantei in horror and quickly left the classroom and then the school on running even if he could hear Conan and the others shouting him to stop. He nearly bumped on Araide at the school gate but didn't bother to apologize and kept running to his house.

* * *

As he arrived at Agasa's house, he was covered of sweat and panting but he had have the time to put back his pokerface before entering the House. The professor saw him and gasped:

"Why are you sweating like that?!"

"Ah! I run here to read manga earlier. He he.." Lied Tsuna with his best childish face.

"Geez… Okay. Then take a shower, do your homework and then you can read, okay?" gently told him Agasa.

"Hai!" nodded Tsuna, smiling.

He did what he had to do in less than 15 minutes: 10 for the shower and 5 for the homework. He then immersed himself in the manga for the rest of the day.

* * *

I hope you like it!

**Review's answers: **

\- For those who want me to update sooner: it's not that I don't want but I can't do it because I'm not allowed to use my PC in the week ;)

\- S: Yes Tsuna is going to meet others FBI agents and I don't know yet if Conan will find that Tsuna is not from their world. And I can't tell you everything or things like that. You will have less interest to read if you know everything before the reading ;)

\- Takamine Mizuki: Thanks! Yes, I try to write about 1000 words or more if I can in each chapter and to develop certains points like emotions but it's a bit difficult :p

Well see you next week-end (I hope I can do it ;) )

Erina20 :3


	9. Chap 9: Bus hijacking

**A/N: Hi everyone! I made it! I had the time to write a chapter and I think I will can the next week-end too since I already began to write it! And I forgot to mention in the previous chapters but I don't own Detective Conan, just the story and Tsuna are mine!**

**Now let's go to the story!**

* * *

_Chapter nine:__ Bus hijacking_

"Hurry up Tsuna-kun! We will be late if you don't!" cried Agasa.

Tsuna hurried himself to finish his backpack and rushed downstairs to meet the Shounen Tantei who were waiting for him in the living room.

"Sorry guys, I was searching for my cap but it's okay now. We can go." He apologized sheepishly as he put his blue cap on his head.

They then went to the bus station. Despite his illness, Agasa had insisted to accompanied them to ski and so they were going to the bus station so they can go to ski with a bus. Tsuan had evidently recognized the scene as they entered a bus. He was on the back bench, next to the right window while Agasa and Ayumi were before him. Mitsuhiko and Genta were on the seats before them and Conan and Haibara were on the opposite side of the professor. Once they were installed, the bus started to run.

Even if he knew what will happen soon, Tsuna just listened music on his MP3 and closed his eyes. The last night, like the three others before, hadn't been very restful. He had been awake at one o'clock by nightmares and couldn't go to sleep again after. Haibara and Agasa had immediately noticed the bags under his eyes but he had hid his tired state behind a childish act even if that tired him even more and didn't fool them. But it worked with the Shounen Tantei and it was all that he wanted. These guys were really tiresome when they wanted to know something and the actual Tsuna's state would surely attract their curiosity if he didn't hide it to them. Anyways, now, in the bus, it was the good time to take the rest he needed.

* * *

He hadn't notice he had fell asleep before touched him slightly like if the person didn't want to wake him up but it didn't work as he started in fear and his eyes wide opened. It took him less than two seconds to recovered and put his Pokerface in place, seeing a man with dark circle under his eyes, a chirurgical mask and a black hat. He immediately recognized him as Akai Shuichi and knew his rest time was over. Effectively, only a few seconds after, he heard:

"Oh! **Cool kid**!"

"Jodie-sensei!"

"You're on a date with this woman Araide-sensei?" Asked one of the kids.

"No! We met by coincidence and we take the same bus." Replied Araide with a smile.

"Hey **Cool kid**. If you're all here, is **Cap-boy** here too?"

"Cap-boy?" asked hesitantly both of Araide and the kids.

"She means me." Replied calmly Tsuna, an embarrassed smile on his face, poking his head on Agasa's back seat. "But could you please stop calling me like that, Jodie-sensei?"

"**No**. I like it and even if you begged me, I would not stop!" laughed the English teacher.

Tsuna just sighed in disbelief. Seriously, how a FBI agent could be this childish?! He then caught a sight of Conan and Haibara switching their seats. He was a bit worried for the little scientist as he saw her pale face and shaking body. It was very different to see that right in front of it than through a manga or anime. After the two adults sat, two men already wearing their ski-suits and sun-glasses entered the bus. Genta made fun of them but quickly be quiet when the men shouted:

"THIS IS A HIJACK! EVERYONE GIVE YOUR PHONES, SIT DOWN AND KEEP QUIET!"

All the passengers complied without a protest, most of them shocked. The terrorists took all the phones and finally arrived to Tsuna who just said:

"I don't have a phone."

But it was said icily and the hijacker punched him angrily on his face.

"Don't you dare to talk to us like that brat!" he yelled.

"Y-Yes!" Replied the "brat" in a terrified face that was totally faked. In fact, Tsuna was very angry because when he was that tired his system just can't hold on and he was touchy. And to be menaced by a terrorist wasn't suitable to his actual mood. But the man didn't noticed it and returned to the bus head.

"Are you okay Tsuna-kun?" gently asked Ayumi.

"Yeah, don't worry Ayumi-chan" he answered with a faked smile, rubbing his jaw.

Their attention was suddenly attracted by something else.

"What are you doing brat?!" shouted the same hijacker as he throw Conan in the hallway.

'_Shoot, I missed the moment when Jodie placed the security on the weapon!'_ sighed inwardly Tsuna. He had very been amazed when he had read that for the first time and he had want to see it! Well it was too late now. The boy was totally unaware of the fact that since his icily reaction, two FBI agents and B.O member sometimes glanced at him, curious.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the terrorists received a phone call. They were very excited when they heard the caller and Tsuna deduced it must be their boss who they wanted free. Effectively, the hijacker proved Tsuna right:

"Great! You're free! We will see you later at the usual place then."

The man shut his phone and made slight sign to his partner who started to carefully put down yellow packs in the hallway. Once he finished, he headed to his companion next to the driver. Conan took this opportunity to discretely confirmed that the packs were in fact bombs. But he was quickly discovered by one of the terrorists who was in less than three seconds next to him and aiming him.

"Do you want that badly to die brat?!"

He was ready to pull the trigger when Araide suddenly interposed himself between the two others.

"Don't do that! You already told the police you will release us without any injury. Plus he's just a kid!"

"Humph!" groaned the terrorist as he retrieved his weapon. "Fine! But don't do that again!" He then returned to his partner.

'_Nice play Vermouth.'_ Smirked inwardly Tsuna. _'It's my turn to act now.'_ Well, Conan hadn't figured who was the third accomplice now and he wanted to occupy himself.

"Psst! Onee-san, can I have a gum too?" whispered Tsuna to the woman seating in the middle of the bench, leaning his body over Shuichi's laps to look straight at the woman.

"Eh? Yes. Here." She replied, taking aback by the wide smile of the kid and giving him hesitantly a gum.

"Ne, you're pretty good at doing balloons! How do you do that?" he asked innocently, chewing his gum, trying unsuccessfully to do it. Meanwhile, he intercepted the Conan's confident smirk and his smile grew even more when he saw it.

"Oi! The brat and the woman on the bench shut up! You the guy with the chirurgical mask and you with the glasses, come here and wear these clothes!" ordered one of the terrorist as they took off their ski-suit and glasses.

Shuichi gently replaced Tsuna at his place and went to the terrorists.

* * *

As the bus arrived to the tunnel and the terrorist took in hostage the woman on the bench, Tsuna sensed his Detective badge buzzed (Agasa had gave him one last week). He looked up to Conan who was designating his ear to tell them they had to listen what he said. '_Yata! Finally action and I will be part of it!'_ thought Tsuna as he listened Conan's instructions. Seriously it was _boring_ to just watch the action! He then smirked. Thankfully the tunnel darkness hid it. _'Here we go!'_

* * *

**Like it? I hope so!**

**Thanks for your support!**

**See you next week-end!**

Erina20 :3


	10. Chap 10: Feelings

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, I didn't have the time before! Anyways, here is the tenth chapter! I hope you will enjoy it!**

**Evidently I don't own DC!**

* * *

_Chapter ten :__ Feelings_

In the nearly complete darkness, Conan and Tsuna moved precociously one of the pack on the hallway and while Conan wrote on it, the other boy explained to Agasa what he had to do. Once the chibi detective finished his writing, the two little boys lifted the pack precociously as they stood up on the back bench and Agasa hold them to keep them stable. When the bus finally left the tunnel, they raised the pack above their heads. The terrorists soon noticed them and as one prevented the other to shot at the kids, Conan shouted a "Hurry!".

The driver finally watched at his driving mirror and saw the word "STOP" on the yellow pack hold by two kids, one with a blue cap that hid his face and the other with glasses who seemed to be the one who had shout. He immediately understood the message and pressed with force the pedal brake. The three terrorists were violently threw down but Tsuna and Conan remained steady thanks to Hakase.

They slowly put down the bomb and Conan ordered Araide to stop the woman too since she was the accomplice while he knocked out one of the terrorist with his stun-watch. Jodie disarmed the other one. All the passengers sighed in relief but it soon ended as the accomplice exclaimed in fear:

"Oh no! We have to run! My watch had been hit! The bomb will explode in less than one minute!"

They all exited the bus in a hurry but two kids staid, unnoticeable in the bus: Haibara and Tsuna. The girl because she thought it would be better if she killed herself, so the B.O will stop search for her. Tsuna staid too because of his exhausted self he couldn't run or just walk anymore. He was already tired because of his restless nights and the adrenaline of the action added to this.

Tsuna was leaning on the back bench and he suddenly caught the blurry sight of Conan aiming the windscreen with the automatic, shoot at it and took Haibara's hand before running to the hole. The sound of the bullet and the sensation of the pieces of the window falling at him made Tsuna standing, fully aware of his surroundings and he quickly followed the others as Conan jumped out of the bus with one thought on his mind to stay awake _'I'm not going to die here!'_

His jump was followed by a huge explosion and the blast threw him a few meters away as his cap flew off his head. He hopefully managed to have a good reception and immediately started to search for his cap, freaked out by the fact there was a lot of people around him and They could be here. When someone gently put his cap on his head, he looked up to see Conan smiling at him.

"Here Kirimaro."

"Thanks Conan-kun." Replied weakly Tsuna as his vision started to blur again but his Pokerface still didn't show anything.

"It was pretty dangerous. Why had you stay in the bus when everyone was leaving it?"

"Geez… It wasn' like if I wanted-"

Someone suddenly bumped on Tsuna and he fell on the ground, not reacting. He heard voices calling him.

"Kirimaro!" "Tsuna-kun!"

He identified the voices as Hakase, Conan and Araide but before he could answer, a welcoming darkness surrounded him and he lost consciousness.

* * *

Conan's POV

* * *

Kirimaro suddenly fell on the ground when Araide-sensei bumped on him but he didn't even react when he hardly hit the floor. Both of me, Araide-sensei and Hakase, who was near us , ran to him, worried. But he didn't move.

"Kirimaro!" "Tsuna-kun!" we both shouted but he didn't opened the eyes.

It worried me. Why was he unconscious if he apparently hadn't hurt himself in the explosion? I suddenly remembered the moment when I had returned into the bus to save Haibara. Kirimaro was lying on the back bench, seeming to be very exhausted.

"Agasa-san, did something happened lately to Tsuna-kun?" asked Araide-sensei.

"Well, he seemed to have a lack of sleep even if he tried to hide it." Answered Hakase thoughtfully.

"But in the check-up he was perfectly healthy!"exclaimed surprised Araide-sensei.

No, I thought, he wasn't good. I remembered when Kirimaro had returned in class. He was pale and had seemed to be angry at someone or something. He had almost told me what it was about but the bell had rang and he had ran away. He didn't talk about it after, like nothing had happened. But Haibara did told me that something was wrong with him since that day. And after, bags had begun to appear under his eyes even if his smile was still in place. Moreover, that reaction when the hijacker had asked him his phone, it didn't suit to him either. Raah! Enough with that! Kirimaro needed to be transport to the hospital! Wait, he didn't like hospitals, right? What to do?

"It should be better if you took him at home Agasa-san. He's just exhausted. What he need is rest. Besides, he told me he feared hospitals, so…"

"Okay, we will do that then."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, we were at Hakase's house and Haibara helped us to install Kirimaro in his bed. I was a little surprised when I discovered the room. The others times I had went there, it was dark. But now, I could only see a few mangas in a corner of the room but the rest was empty, even the grey walls. There was no kiddy things it would have in normal kid's room. But I couldn't think about it further more as the bell rang. We went to open it and were surprised to see a worried Ran.

"Are you okay guys?! I heard you were caught in a hijacking by Sato-san!"

"Yes we are Ran-kun. There is just Tsuna-kun who fainted because of exhaustion. Are you here to pick-up Conan-kun?" asked Hakase.

I winced at these words. I wanted to ask questions to Kirimaro. But seeing Ran's expression, I knew it wouldn't be possible.

"Un. It's getting late. So we will leave you. Goodnight!" answered Ran as she took my hand and we left.

I just had the time to said a " 'night Haibara, Hakase." before the door closed.

* * *

Narrator's POV

* * *

Tsuna slowly opened his eyes as sunlight awoke him. He turned in his bed, groaning. He took a look at his alarm clock and quickly sat up in his bed. He was fully awake now and agreeably surprised. The screen indicated 11:00a.m. It meant that he had slept more than twelve hours without nightmares! As he looked at his room, he noticed the strawberry-haired girl staring at him on the doorway.

"Hey! Good morning Haibara-san." He tried with a weak smile against the cold glare.

"Good morning to you too Kirimaro-kun." icy voice coming out of the girl.

"So, why are you here and not with Hakase?"

"Because I thought it would be good to have a talk with you."

Tsuna gulped as Haibara sat at his empty desk.

"W-What do you want to talk about?" he asked, looking away.

"I think you know pretty well."

"The bus hijacking?" tried Tsuna, seeing an opportunity to reverse the situation.

"W-What? No, it's something-"

"Because I want to talk about it!" cut her an angry Tsuna and Haibara was sure it wasn't faked. "Why had you stayed in the bus even after everyone had left?! And don't say it was because of me! I'm pretty sure you didn't even know I was there! So why?!" Tsuna was now crying and it took aback the little scientist.

"I…"

"You didn't even thought about me or Hakase or your friends!" Tears were running on Tsuna's cheeks. The nervous exhaustion from the last days had overwhelmed him and the declaration had shocked both of him and Haibara.

"You're the person with Hakase who are like my family! Don't you understand?! The last weeks, I learned to appreciate you and considerate you like a sister! What if you've been killed?! I'd already lost my family! I don't want to lose you or Hakase too!" he then broke down, crying his heart out.

Haibara was shocked. She had never seen the boy showed his emotions like that and she didn't know what to do. So she did as her sister did when she was crying. She went to Tsuna and gently hugged him. Startled, the boy looked up at her to see an apologetic, rare, smile on the girl's face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think about your feelings nor about the other's."

They staid like that until the boy once again fell asleep on Haibara's arms. She gently lied him under his blanket and silently left the room.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter thenth finished!**

**I warn you that there will maybe not have a chapter the next week-end since I have exams this week=no time to write on the evening.**

**An information for those who can read French and like Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I'd started another fanfic on KHR it's named Kaito et la Vongola Famiglia. Read it if you want!**

**Well see you soon!**

Erina20 :3


	11. Chap 11: The magician and suspicions

**A/N****:**** Hi everyone! I finally had the time to wrote another chapter! I hope you will like it!**

**I evidently don't own Detective Conan or MagicKaito**

* * *

_Chapter eleven:__ The magician and suspicions _

An entire week had passed since the Bus' case and Tsuna's outburst. Haibara had allowed him to call her "Ai-neechan" while she called him "Tsuna-kun". That was a big step to make and they weren't very use to it, neither were Conan and the Shounen-Tantei.

But with Tsuna's feelings revealed, it was the better way to build a brother-sister relationship even if the two of them knew that the other one kept hiding secrets from him/her. For example, Tsuna didn't say to Haibara that he still had his nightmares even if they weren't' every nights. On the other hand, and evidently, Haibara didn't tell him she was ten years older than her body showed it.

So they both decided to not ask the other what he/she hid. But that wasn't the same with Conan. His suspicions were still here even if he knew that Tsuna wouldn't harm anyone since he sincerely cared about Haibara or the kids. Nonetheless, Conan was sure that the boy was hiding something about him and that frustrated the chibi-detective to not know. So he kept watching discretely Tsuna to try to find out his secret(s).

* * *

That day, a sunny Saturday, they were playing soccer in a park. Haibara had stayed at home because of "homework". Only the real kids and Conan were playing. Tsuna had sat on a bench to watch them, his eyes closing by moments. The last night he had nightmares and got up at one in the morning, unable to go back to sleep. That's why he dozed off by moments.

It has been one hour since they arrived at the park and Tsuna was already at his limits, ready to fall asleep at any moments. Suddenly, a shower of confetti fell on him, startled the boy. He was fully awake now and was facing a grinning teenage boy with messy brown hair and blue eyes. Like it was said before, Tsuna was a little touchy when he had a lack of sleep. That's why he harshly asked:

"What do you want?"

"Oi, oi! Don't be so harsh!" laughed playfully the teenager. "I saw you alone, falling asleep, so I wanted to wake you up."

"Okay. And who are you?"

"I'm Kuroba Kaito, extraordinary magician!" grinned once again the other boy.

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you Kaito-niisan. See you later." Answered coldly Tsuna as he was about to leave.

"W-What?! I don't even know your name! And don't you want to see one of my show?!" pouted Kaito.

"The name is Kirimaro Tsuna. And no. I'm not interested in magic trick."

That was a pure lie. He was really fond of magic and particularly Kaito's but he wasn't in a good mood to act like a kid.

"And I was going to leave."

"Bakaito! What are you doing?!" asked a teenage girl who was like Ran and had just arrived at their side.

"I'm talking Ahoko! Don't you see?!"

"And who might be this cute little boy?" asked Aoko, crouching at Tsuna's level, smiling at him.

The boy in question sighed before answered:

"Kirimaro Tsuna. Nice to meet you Onee-chan."

"I'm Nakamori Aoko. Nice to meet you too!"

"Well, like I said earlier to Kaito-niisan, I will leave now. See you another time."

And without leaving them a chance to protest, he took his leave. He warned his friends by his badge that he was tired so he was going home.

With that done he headed to the exit. He hardly had reached it when he heard footsteps behind him. He took a deep breath before sticking a fake smile on his face and turned toward the person who had followed him.

"Are you alright Kirimaro?"

Evidently it was that damn detective!

"Just a little tired, that's all. Don't worry Conan-kun."

"Did you sleep last night? You look like you didn't." enquired the chibi detective.

"Are you asking because you're worried about my well-being or is it an interrogation metantei-kun?" asked coldly Tsuna, reaching his limit.

But before Conan had the time to reply, the other boy had already ran away.

* * *

Conan's POV

* * *

Geez… That guy was really another person when he was tired! But that was not the thing that bothered me the more. It was the nickname he gave me. I didn't think he had want to say it aloud but in the state he was, I knew he was not fully controlling what he did. Besides, it was like he made fun of me by using this nickname! But why would he?! Raah! I couldn't figure him out! One time he was a kid and the other time he was like he was older! Wait! That's exactly like me! Don't tell me that guy…

* * *

Narrator's POV

* * *

'_Shit. Shit! SHIT!' _was only what Tsuna could think about. By being that reckless with Conan, he knew he had screwed up his cover! As he arrived to his house, he violently opened and shut the door when he entered. He quickly switched his snickers to his slippers but he hadn't take three steps to go to his room that Haibara showed up, alerted by the loud sounds.

"What's going on Tsuna-kun?"

"None of your business" was the only and coldly answer she got before the boy went to his room, locking his door behind him.

To say that Haibara was shocked was an understatement. She had never seen Tsuna lose his nerves ke that and talking that coldly. Besides, his exhaustion state worried her. Even if she didn't show it, she had began to see Tsuna like a little brother and to know that he had big problems bothered her. So, she ran after him and when she reached his door, she could hear soft sobs behind it. She lightly knocked the door and heard footsteps before the boy unlocked the door and slowly opened it.

"What do you want?"

He had a trembling voice and red eyes, confirming Haibara suspicions.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I look perfectly fine, don't I?" answered sarcastically Tsuna but his voice betrayed him.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. It's just that I have enough of this world! It had screw up my whole life! I lost my family, I had been shrank by a stupid Organization and a stupid detective decided to investigate me! Plus , I'm unable to have a good Pokerface when I'm tired and because of that the stupid detective will have even more suspicions about me! And I'm so tired because of stupid nightmares I have because of my whole situation! I HAVE ENOUGH OF ALL OF IT! I WANT IT TO STOP IN A WAY OR ANOTHER!" Tsuna shouted at the same time angrily and tearfully, tears rolling done on his face.

Haibara was unable to say anything, Tsuna had just told her what was wrong and that was biggest than what she expected. She had in front of her another victim of her poison who was frightened by the idea to be discovered by the Oragnization.

"Satisfied?" Tsuna's voice brought her to reality.

He was looking down, his eyes avoiding her. Haibara slowly made a movement to him and he didn't flinched or run away. She hugged him softly and Tsuna broke down once again, crying on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I won't let your secret left this room." She whispered to him.

"Thanks Ai-neechan. And metantei-kun will soon call you. You can tell him I'm sure he won't tell to anyone too. " replied calmly Tsuna releasing himself from the hug.

It was bizarre to Haibara that Tsuna kept calling her Ai-neechan but she didn't say anything. The house phone suddenly rang, startling both of them. Tsuna weakly smiled at the scientist and nodded to her before closing the door. Haibara went to answer, her mind still processing what she just learned about the boy. She wasn't surprised when she heard Conan's voice:

"Hi Haibara!"

"What do you want Kudo-kun?"

"It's about Kirimaro-"

"Then, can you come here? He just told me something that may interest you."

"I'm on my way!"

* * *

**A/N:**** Chapter finished! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Thanks for your support!**

**Review's answer:**

**Souma chan: Hey! I introduced Kaito even if it wasn't as Kaito Kid ;) I hope it was good ^^**

**See you next week!**

Erina20 :3


	12. Chap 12: Half truth

**A/N: Hi everyone! Here is the chapter number 12! I made a change in my writing. It's now wrote in Tsuna's POV, so in the first person ;)**

**Once again, I don't own DC!**

* * *

_Chapter twelve__: Half truth_

It has been only twenty minutes since Conan's call and I heard the doorbell rang. I left my room to go to the bathroom to refresh my face. I could hear Ai's and Conan's whispers downstairs and Ai finally called me.

"Coming!" I replied while I looked up to watch my reflect in the mirror.

I was clearly a mess. I had big dark circle around my red eyes, a pale face and my brown hair were totally disarranged. Well, you could tell I looked like a zombie. But I didn't have the choice but going downstairs if I wanted to arrange the things. Luckily enough I didn't tell Ai I was originally from another world during my break down. Seriously, I hated myself when I was tired! But it was too late to complain now. So, I went downstairs to join the two other shrunken persons.

I was greeted by the sight of the traditional Conan with his red bowtie, blue jacket, white shirt, blue short and red sneakers. It seemed he had the time to change his clothes before he came. Not that it mattered. He was sitting on the couch with Ai and the two looked up at me when I arrived. I reached them and stood before them. There was an awkward silence. I kept my eyes locked on my feet under Conan's glare before he finally spoke.

"So, you've been shrunk?"

"Y-Yeah." I stuttered. Hey! Try to stay calm under his glare and you could make fun of me!

"Kudo-kun. No need to be so harsh." Interrupted calmly Ai.

"Kudo? Like Shinichi Kudo, the famous high school detective?" I faked surprise, looking up to Conan who hissed.

"Haibara! Why did you tell him?!"

"He's like us. I think he has the right to know." shrugged the scientist.

"Anno… Can you explain?"

Conan sighed before explaining.

"Well, since we're in the same situation I can tell you. Conan Edogawa is just a pseudonym. My real name is Shinichi Kudo. I have been shrunk a few months ago by some weird guys in black and ended up in this situation."

"That's why Shinichi Kudo is missing!" I exclaimed in a fake recognition.

"So, what happened to you?"

"Nearly the same thing. I took a way in a dark alley and met two men in black who had just killed a man. And instead of shot me they gave me a pill. When I woke up, I was in a hospital, in this body."

"And what's your real name? We also can call your family. This bowtie can change voices." Conan said as he designated his bowtie.

I sadly shook my head before answering.

"What I said about my parents was true. I lost them in an accident. And my real name is Nicole."

I stifled a laugh when I saw their shocked faces.

"But you've a boy's name!" they both exclaimed.

"That's what is funny. It seems that the poison had another side-effect. My gender had been modified. Haha." I sheepishly explained with a nervous laugh.

Their expressions were priceless. I should have a camera with me.

"W-WHAT?!"

"It's like I said. I'm a 17 years old teenage girl who had been changed into a 7 years old first grade boy."

"How is it even possible?!"

"I remember they said it was an upgrade version." I shrugged like if it was no big deal.

"How had you been able to adapt to this?" asked Ai, still shocked.

"I was already a tomboy. So it doesn't change a lot for me."

"Wait. Don't tell me you're the girl who was looking at herself in a shop window?" asked Conan.

That really surprised me. He remembered that fact even if it was unimportant and a month ago! But I didn't show my surprise and replied.

"Ah! That's right! I remember know! But how did you recognize me?"

"Well, it was unusual to see a girl looking at herself in a window in the streets, so I remember that moment. Besides, now that I know you had been transgendered and you don't wear your cap, it's easy to recognize you." explained Conan before added. "That's why you wear a cap. You fear to be recognize by these men, right?"

I simply nodded in reply.

"Then you can stop it now."

"Uh? Why?"

"Haibara is a kind of detector. She can sense these guys."

"Why that?" I asked even if I already knew the answer.

"It seems it's my turn to tell you my story. I'm the one who create the drug. I was forced to work for the Black Organization. They had my sister in hostage and when they killed her, I took my own drug to kill myself. Instead, it shrunk me." explained calmly Ai even if I could see a glint of fear in her eyes. "Since that time, I can feel the presence of a B.O member when one is near me. I'm sorry. I screwed up your life."

Oh. That's why she had that glint of fear. She thought I was going to hate her with her revelation. I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry. I don't blame you. If I have someone or something to blame, it would be fate or what you called the Black Organization."

Ai looked relieved even if she tried to hide it. And it was true. What I blamed was my stupid bad luck and I couldn't blame her, she was like my sister after all.

"But, how did you know it was a drug from an organization?" asked Conan.

I had expect that question and was ready to answer it without screw up the things more than they already were.

"I thought it was an organization behind this drug firstly because they said "our upgrade poison" and secondly because my aggressors didn't fit to the image of scientists. One was fat, had a hat, sun glasses and seemed to be a little stupid. The other had long silver hair, a hat and murderous eyes. He seemed to be a person who liked to hurt people and not with a drug." I explained.

"I see." was their brilliant reply.

* * *

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, making us startled. I went to open the front door and had the surprise to see both of Kogoro and Ran.

"Hi, Tsuna-kun! How are you?"

"Fine. Thank you and you?"

"Fine too. Is Conan-kun here?"

"Yeah."

"Ran-neechan, Kogoro-ojisan. What are you doing here?"

"Dad had been invited in a detective reunion. It seems that Kaito Kid had stage this reunion and might appeared. It's in a mansion called _Sunset mansion_. Want to come?"

"Sure!" answered an enthusiastic Conan and noticing my envious look (I really wanted to come!)he added. "Can Kirimaro come with us? He loves detective stuff too!"

I heard Kogoro mumbled but Ran answered "Of course he can" with a bright smile. I dashed to my room to prepare myself: black shirt, jeans, blue sneakers. I passed a hand in my hair to rapidly brush them. I spotted my blue cap on my bed and hesitated for a minute. Should I take it or not? If I remembered right, there was no men in black in the Sunset Mansion. So I decided to left my cap on the bed and ran downstairs.

We said goodbye to Ai and went to the rented car. Conan and me were on the bench while Ran was in the passenger place. We hadn't drive two miles that I began to fell asleep. I had a difficult week and day with nightmares every nights. It was normal that I was tired. So I didn't resist and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: End of the chapter! I hope you liked it and the change of person didn't disturb you too much**

**Thanks for your support! You can review if you want to comment!**

Erina20 :3


	13. Chap 13: The Sunset Mansion (1)

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm sorry for the late update! I just didn't have inspiration for this chapter but hopefuly it finally came back! ^^'**

**I don't own DCMK, just Tsuna.**

* * *

_Chapter thirteen__: Sunset Mansion (1)_

* * *

Third person POV

* * *

"So, Tsuna-kun-" began Ran, only to be interrupted by Conan.

"Shh!"

Ran turned to watch the boys and was surprised by what she saw. Tsuna lied against the bench, his head against the door window. His eyes were closed and his mouth a bit open. He looked peaceful and Ran chuckled at the cute scene. She then noticed the dark circles around Tsuna's eyes and became worried. Conan noticed her worried expression and tried to explain.

"Kirimaro didn't sleep a lot these last weeks. He had horrible nightmares that kept him awake. It's Haibara and Hakase who told me and later Kirimaro himself."

"Why had he nightmares?"

"We don't know. He didn't explain to us." lied Conan.

"By the way, who is that brat?" asked Mouri.

"Mou, Tou-san, don't speak like that!" scowled him Ran.

"He's Kirimaro Tsuna, he's my friend!" answered a little too cheerfully Conan.

"But don't he have a cap usually?" asked the teenage girl.

"Yeah. He said he had to stop wearing it because it wouldn't bring back his parents." lied once again Conan.

"He don't have parents?!" exclaimed Mouri, surprised.

"Kirimaro said he lost them in an accident a little while ago."

"Ah."

They fell in silence, Ran and Conan looking in the windows and Mouri concentrating on the road. They could hear the peaceful breath of the sleeping Tsuna.

Ten minutes later, Mouri took a junction and they found themselves on a bumpy road. They were shaken by it.

"Are you sure it's this way Tou-san?" asked worriedly Ran.

"Hn. The guys at the service station said it was." replied Mouri, focused on the road.

"Ouch!"

They looked at Tsuna who had bumped in the door, resulting him to wake up. He looked sleepily at the others while massing his head.

"Are we arrived?" he asked with a yawn.

"No. But almost. Look, we can see the mansion." answered Conan.

* * *

Tsuna's POV

* * *

I looked where Conan pointed his finger and had the same reaction as Kogoro.

"Aaah! It looks like Dracula's Castle!" we both shouted.

And it was true. With the night, the lightening and the rain, it was pretty scary!

I heard Conan sighed in despair and looked at Ran who seemed to be a little frightened too.

"So, Tsuna-kun. Why did you want to join us?" asked she.

Didn't Conan said why already?

"Because I like detective stuff and if Kaito Kid is here too I would love to see him!" I replied happily.

I saw Kogoro twitched a little and smirked inwardly.

"Oi, oi… Don't tell me you're a fan of him too?!" asked Conan with a deadpanned face.

"What is wrong with that? He is so awesome in his shows!"

We were cut as Kogoro suddenly stopped the car. We turned to the front to see a monster! Oooops, an old lady with a cap in the middle of the road, looking at us.

"OI! Old lady! Are you lost?" asked Kogoro with his usual tact as he opened his door window.

"No, it's just that my car had an engine failure."

"Where do you go?"

"The Sunset Mansion."

"Oh. Then you can come with us, we are going here too." proposed Kogoro.

The old lady nodded and I pushed myself next to Conan to let her sit on the bench with us.

"By the way, I'm Furuyo Senma, detective."

"Ah. I'm-"

"The Sleeping-Kogoro. I know that. And if you don't mind, don't smoke in the car. It's not healthy for the kids and the old persons." cut him Senma.

Kogoro nodded and started to drive.

"So, who are you." asked us the woman. "I'm pretty sure you're Mouri Ran." she added at Ran.

"Yeah."

"I'm Edogawa Conan."

"And I'm Kirimaro Tsuna."

Once the introductions made, the car fell in silence .

* * *

We soon arrived at the mansion and as we exited the car, and had a fully vision of the mansion, I only had three words on my mind.

Oh. My. God.

The Sunset Mansion was huge! And beautiful too!

We made our way to the enter only to stop when Kogoro admired a Porsche. He almost touched it but a voice stop him.

"Don't touch it please. It cost me a little fortune, I don't want to it to be damaged so soon."

We turned to see a man in his thirties with black hair and smoking.

"I'm Harafumi Mogi by the way."

"Mouri Kogoro and this is my daughter Ran. The two boys are Edogawa Conan" Conan raised his hand "and Kirimaro Tsuna." I waved.

We finally entered the mansion, only to see two persons arguing. I didn't paid too much attention and just understood it was about food as I was in awe in front of the rich decorations. The fat man left and the maid did the introductions. She was Aki Ishihara and the fat man was Shukuzen Ogami.

Oh man! We didn't have encountered all the detective and I was already bored to introduce myself! I spaced out a little and was bring back to reality by a cocky voice. I looked up to see a teenage boy with blond hair and a hawk (?) who went down the steps. He was the exact picture of what he was in the anime.

"Hakuba Suguru, nice to meet you." He introduced himself.

We introduced ourselves too and we all went to the guestroom. Ran, Conan, me and the last detective, Ikumi Soda, if I remembered right, plaid poker. Kogoro and Senma plaid checks while the two other man plaid billiard.

Conan and me were on the same team because we were 'kids'. Unfortunately, Ran won all the games, living no chances to us and Soda.

* * *

After an hour or so, we finally went to the dinner room. A man was already sitting at the end of the table, it seemed he was our host. I sat next to Conan and Ran, in front of Ogami. When the masked man began to spoke, Ogami took off the mask, I wasn't as surprised as the others who gasped when we discovered it was only a machine. It then explained the whole disaster that took place in the mansion 40 years ago and how it would happen again with us and blablabla…

Neither of the detective took the threat seriously. Mogi even faked he was poisoned. I almost laughed but remained serious as I knew one of them will soon die. Conan noticed my behavior.

"Do you take what he said seriously?"

"Hn. Don't you? And I don't think Kaito Kid is behind this whole masquerade. It's not his style."

The chibi detective was about to reply when Ogami suddenly stood up, his hand around his neck like if he suffocated. He was pale and shocked. He then fell down, unmoving, his eyes wide open. All the detectives were surprised and one of them finally checked him, only to announce he was dead.

"It seems you were right Kirimaro." whispered Conan.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like it! Don't hesitate to comment!**

**Thanks for your support!**

Erina20 :3


	14. Chap 14: Sunset Mansion (2)

**A/N: Hi! I'm not dead! I'm sorry, I'm very late! :( It's just that I was busy that last month, I had a travel to Germany with my school, moke exams and I had to search for a job. I must admit that I also had a lack of inspiration ^^". **

**Anyway, I'm back with a new chapter let's go!**

* * *

Chapter fourteen: Sunset Mansion (2)

I must admit that I was a little shocked when I saw the dead body. It's not every day that you cross path with death. Well for normal people. But I wasn't in that category. I had seen worse than a poisoned guy in my old life, trust me. "Old life" I thought that like if I had already admit I was dead before I entered that world. Truth to be told, I had no idea if I really was dead. I had forgot what happened before I arrived in the DC world.

Anyway, go back to the present. I was actually leaning against the wall while the detectives were inspecting the crime scene. It was a little disturbing to see the culprit taking part in the investigation. I could have said who it was, I remembered that when we met them but unfortunately I had no clue at how they did it so it would just endangered me. Thanks but I would rather preserve my life as long as I could!

It was interesting to watch the detectives make their theories from my spot. It had always fascinating me how Conan, Heiji or the other detectives worked back in my world even if sometimes I had thought it was a little unfair. They had too much knowledge for teenager and the reader couldn't have all the information like the characters. But that was also part of why I loved it, I was always impatient to know the truth and to watch the deduction's show.

But right now, it wasn't just because I wanted to watch the detectives do their job that I was leaning against the wall. The fatigue from my numerous restless nights was still here, even after my little nap in the car and the wall was a good support that prevented me from swaying while I was staying up. Ran must have noticed it because she came to me with a worried look while the detectives were concluding that Ogami had been poisoned with cyanide.

"Are you alright Tsuna-kun?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired."

"If that is the case you should sit down." told me kindly Ran.

"Nah, I'm fine. Don't worry Ran-neechan." I tried to reassure her with a smile.

It didn't seem to convince her but she dropped the subject before asking:

"Aren't you scared by what's happening here?"

"A little but I'm sure it will be solved soon without other deaths. After all, Mouri-san, Conan-kun and the other detectives will solve the case!" I replied, my child act on.

"I hope you're right Tsuna-kun."

That's when the detectives stood up and declared that they will check if the maid's car had exploded too and if that wasn't the case they would use it to reach the next police station. Ran and I nodded and as they were deciding who will go, Ran joined her father as Conan came to my side, deep in thoughts. I arched an eyebrow questioningly.

"So?"

Conan snapped his head up to look at me, a little disturbed by my question.

"So what?"

I sighed in exasperation in front of his comportment.

"Have you find who did this already?"

"No. But I know where the cyanide had been put. However, I had no clue how it arrived here or who put it here." answered Conan in defeat.

"Where had been the cyanide put?" I asked genuinely curious.

"The poison was on the victim's nails. The culprit must have known Ogami's habit to nibble his nails. Which means that they know him well and they are in that mansion. But like I said earlier, I really have no clue about who the culprit is." deduced Conan.

I had to say he impressed me. In less than fifteen minutes he had been able to deduced all these things with nearly anything. I may be much observant than others of my age but I had to admit that we were at totally different levels. And what angered me the most was the fact that I knew who the culprit was but I couldn't tell the chibi tantei without him being suspicious about me! Damn it!

"By the way Kirimaro, don't you want to investigate too? I thought you said you _loved _detective stuffs."

"I effectively love detective stuff like you said but I prefer watching than investigating. I'm observant but not as much as you and I had never been confronted to a case before." _'Besides, that job wasn't suited to my previous life' _I added in my mind before suggesting with a smirk: "But why don't you trick them metantei-kun?"

Conan seemed to be taken aback for a moment before he replied with his own knowing smirk:

"Good idea Kirimaro." he then deadpanned "Are you going to always use that nickname?"

"Why not ~" I replied playfully.

He sighed in exasperation. Then, he chosen detectives started to leave the room and Conan quickly followed them. I was about to do the same but a wave of dizziness overwhelmed me and I began to fell, only to be stopped by two strong arms. I looked up with grateful eyes to see Ran's worried expression.

"Mou, Tsuna-kun. I told you to sit down." she scolded me lightly.

"Sorry Ran-neechan" I replied weakly with an apologetic face.

She lifted me in her arms and began to walk to the restroom. She gently put me down in the couch and sat beside me as she began to hummed an air. I slowly closed my eyes and drifted to the sleep.

* * *

I woke up in a start at the sound of an explosion. Ran wasn't here and it worried me. Many things could have happened to her! I tried to reassure myself as I sat up. In the original plot, nothing happened to Ran. I had to calm my mind, which I did by taking deep breaths. Once I was calmed, I exited the couch and the room and began to search for Ran or another adult.

I walked through different hallways without meeting anyone. The panic began to rose again, it had been more than ten minutes already! The panic vanished when I saw a shadow approaching in front of me. I was about to ran to the person, relieved, only to stop dead in tracks when I recognized the person.

I stood frozen on my spot as Furuyo Senma seemed to hesitate before walking straight towards me with a kind, grandmotherly smile that didn't fool me for one second. I take several steps backwards but as I turn to flew away, a sharp pain at the base of my neck immobilized me and as I black spots appeared in my vision, I remembered to late what was the explosion earlier, it was Senma faking her death!_ 'Shit'_ was my last thought before everything went black.

* * *

**Did you like it? I think I will be able to post another chapter this week-end too :D**

**Reviews' answers:**

**First, thanks for you support and I apologize for my tardiness!**

**Sahara: Well it's just that Tsuna asked himself why on the earth Hakuba had a hawk with him^^. Tsuna will meet KID in the next chapter and maybe I will make Tsuna assisting to a heist without Conan;)**

**Souma Chan: Hum... What incident are you talking about? Tsuna's outburst? Can you enlight me, so I can answer? ;)**

**Well, see you soon!**

**Ciao!**

Erina20 :3


	15. Chap 15: Conclusion

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry, I didn't update this week-end because I wasn't at home :p**

**Just to tell you, I modified the chapter 3 because of the date ^^" now, Tsuna arrived at Hakase the 2nd of August.**

**Well now you can read the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter fifteen : Conclusion

I slowly opened my eyes as I regained my senses. I was in a sitting position in a room with many screens. I tried to get up but noticed I couldn't move because I was tied at a chair! I couldn't even move a finger! I started to panic, but I forced myself to calm down. It was not the first time I was in that kind of situation, I just had to wait for someone to deliver me, most likely Conan. _'But why the hell do I have to always end up like that! One time I'm knocked out and imprisoned in a burning building, another time I escaped just in time from a bus explosion and now, I have been kidnapped by a freaking _old _lady! Just my luck!' _I cried in my mind. Speaking of the devil, she appeared in the doorway with a stupid cup of tea. She smiled at me before she said:

"I'm sorry dear but I had to do that."

"hmph,hmm, hmmm!" I protested through the adhesive that kept my mouth shut. You could translate that as _'Yeah, yeah. All the villains say that !' _

"Oh sorry, I had forgot you couldn't speak with that adhesive. I will removed it but if you shout I will be forced to kill you. Have we a deal?"

I nodded and she removed the adhesive. She then sat on the wheelchair and began to watch what happened on the screens. I watched too and was surprised to see that other woman, Soda, putting Ran to sleep but a few minutes later, she encountered that arrogant detective, Hakuba, and killed him!

'_Okay, keep your cool, remember, that's a masquerade, he isn't dead._' I reminded myself as the incomprehension had began to rise. Instead, I choose to interrogate my captor.

"Hum, why did you kidnap me Oba-san?"

"I didn't want to kill a kid. Just the adults."

"Eh? Why?"

"You know why I gathered all the detectives, right?"

"Hum… to found the treasure of this house if remember right."

"Exactly. Ogami was my partner but he was consumed by the greed and I knew he would kill me once we would have found the treasure. So I kill him before. And the other detectives will kill each other after they found the treasure and after telling me via the computer I left for them." Explained the old lady.

"But why do you want that treasure at all cost?"

"My father disappeared forty years ago to search that treasure too. I wanted to know what it was that caused my father to disappeared."

"That's your reason for killing several people?! It's really disgusting! How would have been your father's reaction to that?!" I was angry, I didn't understand why a person wanted to _kill_ just for a stupid treasure that possibly didn't even exist!

" You're just a kid. I don't expect you to understand my motive." replied coolly Senma.

She returned to watch the screens and let out a small gasp. One of them was black. She turned to another screen where a message had began to be type. When it was finished, I smirked. Looked like the game was over. That was the message: _I have found the treasure. I'll tell you at the entrance. The seventh detective invited to this mansion._

But what I didn't expect was that Senma pull out a gun and untied me. She pointed the gun at my head and ordered me to walk. After several minutes, we arrived at the entrance and found no one.

"Where are you?! I'm here! Tell me where is the treasure and I will not kill the kid!"

"A kid? What kid?" echoed a voice.

Conan finally emerged from the corner and froze when he noticed my little predicament.

"Hi Conan-kun." I waved.

"Seriously, Kirimaro, you love to be in those situations or what?" sighed Conan.

"What do you think? I love that so much!" I replied sarcastically while rolling my eyes.

Senma suddenly seemed to came to life because she pushed the barrel further on my head.

"Where is the seventh detective? And what are you doing here?"

"I'm the seventh detective. Edogawa Conan at your service."

"Where is the treasure? Tell me if you don't want to see your friend die." Said Senma.

I couldn't see her face but I guessed she was narrowing her eyes at Conan. But it wasn't the point here. I was threatened by an old lady! I let out a small confident smile to Conan before taking action. I quickly jerked my head to the left and give a punch to the wrist that was holding the gun. As expected, my captor dropped the gun and I picked it up. All that in less than ten seconds. I was now aiming with experience the gun at her. The two other were, well, shocked to say the least.

Conan was quick to recover and began to explain how Senma tricked Ogami ( the cyanide was on the fingers nail) and how she had thought she tricked the others. I wasn't totally listening because I was watching the old lady in front of me. I didn't want to be taken by surprise again. One time was enough, thanks!

When the explanation was finished, we were rejoined by the other detectives after Conan had discovered a trick with the clock. They explained how they had know that Senma was the culprit. And when the sound of an helicopter was heard, Hakuba explained that he had send his hawk, Watson, to transmit a message.

That's when they seemed to notice that I, a seven year old kid, was aiming perfectly a gun at the old lady. Mouri came to me and snatch the gun off my hands while the others were tying Senma. He then kneeled at my level and smile gently.

"It's not a toy. You shouldn't play with it young boy."

Ok. I think he wanted his cover blew up. So I whispered with a smirk as Hakuba and Conan glanced at us.

"You just blew up your cover mister KID. But I think they suspect you from the beginning."

"Mouri" lost his smile but quickly pull it back as we walked to another room. Once in the room, he put on his trademark smirk.

"How did you know?~"

I sighed but replied with amusement.

"I knew from the beginning too. How could Mouri-san not smoke in an entire day? And when you took the gun, your comportment was definitely not Mouri's. He isn't gentle with the kids."

"I see ~ And how do you know how to use a gun?~"

I stiffened. That was something nobody have to know and certainly not KID or worst, Conan.

"None of your business." I replied coldly.

"How~ That's hurt~." Said KID with a mock hurt expression.

I then headed toward the exit and rejoined Conan with the other detectives.

Later, as KID made his escape, we discovered the true treasure of this mansion. The mansion was made of gold! And the view was breathtaking with the sun rising.

* * *

**OK, I know, the end is a little rushed and we don't have the fully explaination. But, we will have Conan's reaction and surprises for Tsuna in the next chapter ;)**

**I hope you liked it and thanks for you review, favourite and follow! (I don't said it enough :D)**

**Ciao!**

Erina20 :3


	16. Chap 16: Surprise

**A/N: Hi! Here I am with a new chapter longer than the previous. I'm very sorry for not updating sooner but I have that illness called lazyness xD. Evidentely, that's not just that. I also have a hard time to find inspiration. I'm before my screen or paper and my mind go blank. It will be worse during the future weeks with the exams that arrive rapidly :/**

**Anyways, here is the chapter ;)**

* * *

Chapter sixteen: Surprise

We returned at home at noon where Mouri was fuming while waiting for us. As soon as we entered the house, he grabbed both Conan's and Ran's arms, nodded at me and in a split of seconds they were gone. I was amused by that but at the same time I was relieved. Conan wouldn't ask questions, yet.

I joined Hakase and Ai in the living room where I sit in front of them. The two wore an amused expression like me.

"So, how was your trip Tsuna-kun?" asked Hakase.

"Like all the time with Conan." I shrugged.

"A case then?" smirked Ai.

"Yep. But that's not all. Kaito Kid showed up!"

Okay, I admit, I must have looked like a fangirl but hey! You don't meet the Moonlight Magician everyday and even less speak with him! Well, I did look like a fangirl by the sound of the snickers coming from Ai.

"So, what happened?"

"Well, there was a group of detectives who had been invited in the Sunset Mansion, included Mouri-san, supposedly by KID to search a treasure. But when we were dining, one of the detective was murdered. Immediately we knew that it couldn't be KID. After all he has a strict policy of "no arm, no hurt". The detectives begun to investigate and Conan quickly found the _modus operandi _but he had a hard time to find the culprit. So, I suggested him to trick them and he did it, solving the case. The murderer was a fellow detective and her and the victim had done the invitation, not Kaito Kid. Later, it was revealed that Mouri-san was KID in disguise and that the mansion was the treasure itself because it was made of gold." I summarized, voluntary not mentioning my kidnapping and escape.

But evidently, Ai had to put a snarky remark.

"And nothing happened to you?" she raised her eyebrows. "Because if I remember well, you were kidnapped on your first case and nearly killed during that bus hijack."

I flushed a little and fidgeted nervously with a weak smile. When I looked up, I saw the suspicious look of the other two.

"Tsuna-kun-" begun Hakase but I cut him.

"I surrender!"

They both raised their eyebrows in mildly amusement but said nothing, allowing me to continue.

"Well…" I scratched my cheek. "I was kinda kidnapped again. Hehehe…"

Hakase sighed in disbelief and I think that Ai was on verge of facepalming.

"And how did you escape?"

_Shit_. The question I particularly didn't want to answer. Well, screw that. Conan and the cops would have ask anyway. I sighed before rapidly answered.

"Ikindastoletheculprit'sweaponandpointeditatherhead."

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" exclaimed a shocked Hakase as Ai made a face too.

"Hum… Like I said, I stole Senma's, the culprit, weapon and aimed at her head… Perfectly if you want to know." I shrugged like if it wasn't a big deal.

"And how do you know how to _perfectly _aim a gun?"

Internally, I made a face. I didn't want to lie to them but I didn't want to tell them either. So, I opted for a vague answer.

"I had a tough life before my _accident_."

"Accident? What accident?" Agasa was genuinely lost, I could tell it.

"You didn't tell him?" I turned to Ai, confused.

"It's not up to me to tell such thing. It's your decision."

"What are you talking about?"

I ran a hand in my hair before sighing in resign.

"Well, since you seem to know Conan's and Ai-neechan's secret and they didn't end up dead." I saw Agasa froze but continued nonetheless. "I can tell you that I was too poisoned by the same guys."

"Y-You m-mean… Y-You're not a seven year old but a seventeen teenager?" stuttered Hakase.

"Yes. And that's not the only thing. I was transgendered too."

To tell that Agasa was baffled would be an understatement.

"Look. I didn't tell you because I didn't think you would believe me and I didn't want to endanger you after you kindly took me in your care. Besides, I didn't know that Conan and Ai-neechan were in the same situation until yesterday." I tried to gently explained.

It took several seconds to the professor to composed himself but he finally smiled at me.

"It's no problem. I understand. And I should have know with your not so childlike comportment and after having experienced it with Conan-kun and Ai-kun."

"Thanks. But I want to make things clear:_ I Do Not Want_ to be involved in the battle against Them. Evidently, if They are all arrested, I will be pleased but I don't want to risk my life when I survived only thanks to luck. I'm not an investigator like Conan and staying in that form don't bother me." I stated seriously.

The two seemed a little taken aback. Understandable. Who in their right mind wouldn't want to fight against the men who turned their life upside down by shrinking them? Except that it wasn't that of a big deal for me. After being threw in a fictional world, being shrink wasn't a bother. I took that like a new chance in life even if I must admit that redoing all the school was definitely troublesome. Unfortunately, I couldn't explain them that or I would have to explain my reasons, which I couldn't and _didn't want_ to do.

They finally nodded and I smiled gratefully at them before standing up to head to my room, I was still tired after all. But as I moved, something fell of my pocket and hit the ground with a _thud_. We all darted our eyes to a small blue jewel enveloped in a paper. I bent down and took it. It was very light, probably the reason why I didn't notice it earlier. I took the paper off and was mildly surprised to saw it was a note addressed to me.

**Hello Tsu-kun~**

**Here is the jewel I stole in my last heist. It isn't what I search.**

**I trust you to bring it to my dear Nakamori-keibu. We don't want him to collapse from blood pressure, ne?~**

**Until later my lovely Tsu-kun~**

It was signed with the KID doodle.

My right eye was twitching dangerously and I was sure we could see an angry tick on my forehead. Ai and Hakase were trying their best not to laugh but they finally gave up and roared in laugher. Nothing to help my annoyance. I could understand that I had the appearance of a child but seriously, _Tsu-kun_?

Since the two other _adults_ in the room weren't near to stop laughing, I took off to my room, decided to take a good, relaxant and calming nap. Hakase and Ai didn't seem to notice my departure as they were still laughing their heads off.

Once in my room, I put the jewel and the note on my desk and closed my curtains. Then I lied on my bed. I took me several minutes to calm down and finally drift to sleep.

* * *

Hakase woke me up later in the afternoon, saying we had to go to Ekoda's police station. I had to give back the stolen jewel to Nakamori after all. I didn't say anything and just glared at them all the way. I was still mad at them for laughing at me like that. They were supposed to be mature adults but they had still laughed at a stupid nickname.

We arrived twenty minutes later at Ekoda's police station. I required a meeting with Nakamori-keibu but they shoo me off, saying that he had better to do than talk to a kid. A little annoyed, I calmly replied that it implied The Phantom thief. I was immediately introduce to Nakamori thanks to that and Agasa and Ai followed me.

We entered a small office. Inside they were already other people. I tried my best not to glare at the teenage boy sitting on the desk and talking with a teenage girl and a man.

"S-Shinichi? R-Ran-kun?" stuttered Hakase.

"Nah. They're Aoko-neechan and Kaito-niichan." I reassured him.

"What are you doing here?" questioned the man I supposed was Nakamori.

"We're here to return a stolen jewel Nakamori-keibu." I said politely as I approached the desk.

He immediately shot up and I tended him the blue jewel which he snatch off my hand and examined.

"This is the real one. Where did you find it?"

"I was at the Sunset Mansion yesterday. I don't know if you have heard of the case already. Anyway, KID was there and today, when I moved a little brusquely, it fell of my pocket with a note attached to it." I explained.

"Can I have that note?"

I reluctantly give it to him and Kaito and Aoko leaned over his shoulders to read as well.

Nakamori stayed stoic but Kaito snickered and Aoko turned an amused look at me. I glared at them before turning my head away.

"Hey Tsuna-kun! You have so much luck! You have seen the great Kaito Kid!" exclaimed Kaito in a childlike way.

I didn't reply and Aoko chuckled.

"Are you pouting Tsuna-kun?" she asked.

I flushed and glared at them. I was definitely not pouting.

"Come on it's not that offending, right?"

"Yeah, That's right." I agreed reluctantly. "He could have chose Tuna-fish." I muttered as I remembered Iemitsu's nickname for Tsunayoshi in _Katekyo Hitman Reborn_.

And I blanched. _Shit_, I had forgotten that Kaito Kid was there and all the people in the room had heard me as I saw the others nodding with sympathy. But I catch a mischievous glint in Kaito's eyes.

"Hold on! You know each other?" interrupted rather loudly Nakamori.

"Yeah, we met Tsuna-kun in a park yesterday." Answered simply Aoko.

Ai, Hakase and Nakamori wore a disbelieving look. And I made a face that clearly said what-is-so-shocking?.

"But didn't you say that you didn't like magic? And here you like Kaito Kid." Asked curiously Kaito.

"I was just extremely tired and in a bad mood. I wanted you to go away." I admit sheepishly.

* * *

After talking a bit more, we finally took off.

Once at home, I went to my room and as I took off my jacket, a paper fell on the floor. Curious, I picked it and immediately went red and shout.

"STUPID THIEF!"

That was a note from Kaito Kid. How he managed to put it in my pocket or even write it without anyone noticing was beyond my knowledge.

**My dear Tuna-fish~**

**You're graciously invited to the next heist of my great person~**

**~KID doodle~**

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Feel free to comment ;)**

**Thanks for the follows and the review (Halley Vanaria)**

**Ciao!**

Erina20 :3


	17. Chap 17: Evolution

**A/N:**** Don't kill me... Please? I'm really sorry for the late update! After the exam (which I passed), my brother borrowed my PC because his was and is still broken. I don't know when it will be repaired so don't expect me to do regular updates. Sorry.**

**Well, here is the new chapter with 1915 words! My longest chapter I think.**

**And I still don't own DCMK. **

* * *

_Chapter seventeen_ : _Evolution_

Monday morning quickly came and I found myself still irritated by KID's note. When Ai and Agasa found my new nickname, they had once again laughed at me.

So, as I put my black cap on, I glared at Ai who was waiting for me and smirking. But curiosity soon took the place of the smirk as she noticed my action.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"Why do you wear your cap again?"

"Because it would be suspicious if I suddenly stop wearing a cap. Besides, even if you can detect Them, what about when I'm not with you?"

"You've got a point." She agreed. "Ready to go?"

I nodded and we departed to school. We silently walk during five minutes before she spoke again.

"You know, you should probably find a hobby to entertain yourself. And don't say that reading manga and playing video games is a hobby. They merely are a distraction but it doesn't correspond to yourself."

"I suppose you're right." I sighed in understanding.

Even if these activities were entertaining, it wasn't that fun. And solving cases with the Shounen Tantei and/or Conan wasn't as interesting as I expected to be, particularly when I was often put in danger. Sure, I didn't mind participating but that wasn't really something that passionate me like Conan. So, I began thinking about it.

Conan's hobbies were reading mystery novels, listening violin and solving cases. Even if I like these kind of novel, it wasn't a passion and listening violin, well, it was kinda boring after a time.

Ai was always in her lab, doing experimentations or other stuff related to science. Not something that interested me.

The three other kids were fans of Kamen Yaiba, an anime that was very popular here. But that didn't correspond to my liking too.

Then, the five of us liked playing football or other stuff related. And without bragging, I was good at it but not at the same level as Conan. But playing in competition with a team in a club never attracted me, even in my own world.

I was brought of my musing by three high pitched voices.

"Ne, ne Tsuna-kun. I heard you were on a case this week-end!" that was Ayumi.

"And Conan helped to solve it with the other detectives too!" Mitsuhiko.

My right eye began twitching.

"I also heard that Kaito KID appeared!" interjected rather loudly Genta.

A tick mark appeared on my forehead as my twitching increased. I took a deep breath and close my eyes. _'Calm down. Calm down. Calm down-' _

"And a rumor also said that the thief trusted you to return a jewel he stole not long ago." Conan's voice rang.

Something snapped in me. I slowly turned myself towards the four little fools and placed my sweetest smile on my face.

"Do not speak about that stupid thief in front of me before at least one week. Do you understand?"

My voice was –a little- menacing and I was shooting my fiercest glare at them. The three kids and Conan gulped in fear and rapidly nodded while Ai, that demon, smirked. I then turned on my heels and restarted walking.

"What the hell was that?" I heard Conan whispered .

"I will explain to you later."

* * *

When we reached the school, I was surprised to hear that Araide-sensei wanted to see me. I replied to the messenger that I would go to his office at lunch. That was evidently a lie. No way in hell would I go to this person without knowing why he wanted to see me.

While I was speaking to the kid, Ai must have told the other what happened with KID because when I joined them in class, they were laughing wholeheartedly. I glared at Ai but she simply smirked. I decided that she would pay for that later.

I ignored my supposedly friends the whole day and at lunch, I hide in a tree to avoid Araide-sensei who was looking for me.

* * *

It was finally the end of the day and Conan and I were heading towards the exit when a voice shouted.

"Kirimaro Tsuna!"

"Crap!"

Conan turned his gaze on me and rose his eyebrows questioningly. I just waved it off and turned in the direction of the voice. Surely enough, Araide-sensei was running in our direction. He finally reached us but panted, unable to speak.

"What is it Araide-sensei?" I asked innocently.

He glared at me and after taking a deep breath, he spoke.

"Why didn't you come at my office during lunch?! I was searching you the whole time!"

"Ah, sorry. I forgot!" I smiled sheepishly, scratching my cheek with my finger.

"Then, you have nothing against the fact we talked now?" he asked, not buying my act for a second.

I froze. I really didn't want to speak with him now or ever. Fortunately, Conan came to my rescue.

"We are sorry Araide-sensei. But we have to go to the police station. Kirimaro doesn't have the time to speak with you."

"I see. Then I expect you in my office tomorrow Tsuna-kun." Replied pointedly Araide-sensei.

"Sure! Bye Araide-sensei." I said with my best innocent smile.

Then, we took off to the police station. What Conan said was true. We had to give our deposition on the Sunset Mansion's case.

After a few minutes, I finally broke the silence.

"Just so you know. I will lie a bit in my statement."

"What?! You can't do that! It's against the law!"

"I know. But what would be their reaction when they discover how I learn how to handle a gun?" I replied calmly.

"Well… That's right. Wait… How do you really know how to handle a gun?"

"Ah? Ai-neechan didn't tell you?" I asked in surprise.

When he shook his head, I sighed.

" Like I said to Hakase and Ai-neechan, I had a tough life before the _accident_." I explained and rolled my eyes when he seemed to want to object. "And that's all you need to know. I would rather not think or talk about my past life. Why do you think my situation doesn't really bother me?"

He nodded reluctantly and we continued our walk in silence.

It was Sato-san who took our deposition, not that it mattered. When the unavoidable topic of my ability to perfectly handle a gun came, I just answered that I saw it in a movie and I was lucky it worked. And evidently, the woman told me to never do a reckless action like that gain because that was too dangerous for a kid and yada yada.

* * *

The rest of the week went smoothly. I was honestly surprised that we didn't run in a case. Not that I mind it. I thought a long time about a hobby that would fit with my skills and liking. And I was desperate because I needed something to occupy myself during the lessons, they were so booooring!

I finally found something when I had my revenge on Ai-neechan. You know how she's always reading a science magazine? Well, I discovered where she put her stock and drenched them in water before hanging them on a thread in her basement. We heard her shriek in the entire house when she stumbled upon it. That was so funny! I laughed my head off during twenty minutes non-stop and she glared at me the two next days.

That was my new hobby: pranking. You could say I copied Kaito but honestly, I didn't care. That was so much fun and the whole school discovered that during the week!

Aside from that, I successfully avoided our school doctor during this week too. No way I was going in his office!

* * *

Unfortunately, one's luck always have to somehow run out. Mine ran out the following Thursday. I was laughing my ass off after throwing with accurate precision a water bomb on one of the many kids in the yard when I was suddenly grabbed by my collar.I stopped laughing and slowly turned my head to meet the angry face of one Araide-sensei.

"Tsuna-kun. Can I know why I am able to catch you, by surprise, only now after you told me a week ago you would come at my office?" he asked in a dangerous low tone.

"Hum…I forgot…? I offered sheepishly.

It didn't faze my captor because he only sighed and dragged me forcefully to his office.

"Noooooo! Help! A monster captured me! Heeeelp!"

My scream earned me a few laughs and amused gazes from my comrades and a hopeless sigh from Araide.

Now, you surely had a few questions about my antics. Well, that's easy. Since I decided to start my life over as Kirimaro Tsuna, I chose to act like a child after my first successful prank on Ai-neechan. It was so much fun! And I wanted to appreciate a real childhood that time around. Don't get me wrong, I know how to be serious when it's needed, such as in this particular situation.

Araide closed the door and put me on the bed while he sat on his chair. I instantly leveled my guard on as he stared at me seriously. In all honesty, I was a little frightened. I hadn't a single clue about what he wanted to talk about. He finally sighed and spoke.

"Why do you put so much effort in avoiding me Tsuna-kun?"

"Because I didn't see why you wanted to talk to me so I decided to skip our little reunion."

"Tsuna-kun. I'm just concerned about you. When you fainted after the whole incident with the bus, Agasa-san told me you had nightmares that kept you from having good sleep."

"Uh?" I really didn't expect that but it was a role he had to play so…

"I just want to know if you're ok now and if not, you can talk to me about these nightmares."

"Ah." was my epic answer.

He sighed and ran a hand on his face.

"Well, with your recent change in comportment I can only assume you're better, right?"

I allowed a cheeky grin to split on my face.

"Right! A friend told me it would be a good solution if I find a hobby to distract me from my problems. And thanks to that, they have disappeared in the majority! So I'm fine now!"

I couldn't help but thought it was a little fishy. If he knew I was better why would he still want to speak to me?

"That's good then."

"Can I go?"

"Why so eager to leave me Tsuna-kun? I'm hurt!" he laughed playfully.

"You didn't heard the bell? The class had began. I should go."

"Please. You and I know that you don't pay attention in class at all."

I tensed immediately and I had to force my grin to not wave. How did he know that?!

"That's false Araide-sensei! I pay attention! It's just that sometimes I got caught in my thoughts!" I tried to defend myself.

"Really?"

I nodded with force in front of his disbelieving tone. That was bad. A B.O member, an actress to worsen the things, was suspicious of me. I had to be even more careful now. What a pain in the ass!

To my utter relief, he finally smiled and let me go. I rapidly bowed and took off.

If I hadn't be so eager to leave the room, I would probably had notice a smirk upon his face.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! If you have comments, shot!**

**Thanks for all the follows and ****favorites: _sherrysakura99_;_ nenara; PetiteEmperor4; kittyfinatic515; Sherry Ann; datchocobun; ; TheSpiritOfFanficPresent; ; ; eve eversoul; LilyOOloveanime; Windyfate._**

**And Tsuki and Guest ****thanks for your reviews!**

**Now, I have a question, the confrontation with Vermouth will be in a few chapters and I wanted to know if you want a heist before and if Tsuna should tell Kaito KID that he know is identity. What do you think? Answer by PM or review please ;)**

**Ah! And a change of subject! For those who like_ Naruto_, I will may be post a SI/OC _Naruto_ fanfic soon so you're informed!**

**Ciao!**

**Erina20 :3**


	18. Chapt 18: Worries and the Heist

**A/N: Hi guys! Don't kill me please! I had by PC back only at the end of August and I then started college, this allowing me little time to write. I'm very sorry for my lateness but know that I didn't abandon this fic! But I'm sorry to tell you that my updates won't be regular :/**

**I still don't own DC!**

**Here is the chapter!**

* * *

_Chapter eighteen__: Worries and the Heist announcement_

The bell rang in Teitan Elementary, allowing the children their freedom. It was Friday and the students were in a hurry. Well, except six specific students. I sigh as the real kids of the Shounen Tantei were taking their time at the lockers, discussing something I couldn't hear. Conan and Ai-neechan were whispering a little further away. Meh, maybe something about the B.O.

At my sigh, Conan turned to me, an amused expression on his face.

"What is it with the long face Kirimaro?"

"They're taking too long!"

"A prank to plan Tsuna-kun?" asked Ai-neechan.

"Yes! And it will take all my evening to perfect it!" I cried in faux-despair.

The two just shook their head in amusement. I was about to insist when the three kids _finally_ joined us. We started toward my house while the three were still speaking.

" Ne, ne! do you know what you want to do on Halloween?" asked rather loudly Genta.

I stopped dead in my tracks. I tried to keep my Pokerface on but I knew I was paling extremely fast. Conan, who was behind me, bumped in me, Ai-neechan stopping next to him.

"Kirimaro?"

But I couldn't hear him. My heart and thoughts were racing. Halloween?! I thought I had more time to prepare! Maybe plan a thing to not be at Hakase's when Jodie and Araide showed up! What was I going to do?!

I jerked away when a hand touched my shoulder.

"Tsuna-kun?"

That was Ai-neechan. The same Ai-neechan who will once again try to save everyone by turning up on the harbor.

I think I was scaring them because I heard several times my name being called, without actually paying it any attention. My breathing was ragged, I think I was starting to hyperventilate.

"TSUNA!"

I looked up, startled by Conan's shout.

"Uh? Yes?"

Conan sighed and I think I saw a worried glint flashed in Ai-neechan's eyes. The three other kids didn't seem to have notice anything wrong and were still walking ahead.

"Are you alright?"

"Ah, yeah. Sorry for that."

I started to walk away but Conan gripped my arm, effectively stopping me again.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"Are you sure you're alright? That was quite the freak out here."

"Yeah, just old memories I would like to keep away." I lied.

"Oi! What are you waiting for?!" shouted Genta.

Seems like they finally had noticed we weren't following anymore.

"yeah, yeah, we're coming."

With that said, we started walking and soon, Ayumi asked again.

"So, what are you doing for Halloween? It's in two weeks you know."

I sighed when I saw the worried glances between Ai-neechan and Conan.

"I don't think I will be doing anything." I answered.

The three kids gaped in shock.

"You?! Doing nothing on Halloween?! I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to do pranks!" protested Mitsuhiko.

'_Yeah, of course, I will absolutely roam the streets when there will be a certain B.O member on my doorstep.'_ I thought sarcastically.

"Nah. It wouldn't be original. All the other kids will be doing that." I shrugged.

"I see."

With that, the three kids begun talking animatedly about something, Kamen Yaiba perhaps, while the two shrunken teenagers behind me kept silent but I could sense the worry and curiosity ozing out of them. I simply ignored them and continued to think about what I would be doing to not be included in the showdown on Halloween.

* * *

Arrived at home, I still didn't know what to do. I went to my room and started to pace anxiously, all thoughts of prank having disappeared. Ai-neechan found me like that two hours later, when she came to tell me that diner was ready.

She kept silent but I could sense her worry. I just waved it off and followed her to the living room where the TV was displaying the news. I sat and we ate in silence, me still deep in thoughts while Hakase and Ai-neechan were shooting me worried glances. I was suddenly put out of my thought by an announcement on the news.

" _We were just informed of an information that will cheer KID's fans up! Today, around 4 p.m, Inspector Nakamori received a note from the infamous Phantom Thief, announcing his future heist! The police is still working on the note but they already have determined that the heist would take place at Beika Museum. For those who want to try to decipher the note, here is what is write-"_

I was suspended to what the journalist was saying but as she was going to read the note, our phone started to ring. Annoyed, I got up to answer. I couldn't even tell what was on my mind to the little bastard that interrupted my fun that a very loud and exited voice was heard.

"Tsuna! Did you see?! Did you?! Did you?!-"

"Yes Kaito-nii!" I interrupted the exited teenage boy before adding in a frustrated voice "And you just call when they were reading the note! Now, I have no chance to know when the heist will take place! Thank you very much!"

"Gomen, gomen. But if it can reassure you, I know that information!" apologized Kaito.

' _Of course you know.'_ I thought, rolling my eyes. But out loud I said:

"Really?! Can you tell me ?!"

"Sure! It's tomorrow night, at midnight! Do you think I can come and pick you up?"

Huh. I didn't really like that but I didn't want to bother Hakase either.

"I don't think it will be a problem. I just have to inform Hakase."

"Great! See you tomorrow Tsuna!" exclaimed happily Kaito before hanging up, without letting me time to reply.

I hung up too and let a goofy smile spread on my face. I was going to my first heist! Yata! I turned and met the arched eyebrow of Ai-neechan and the questioning look from Hakase.

"I'm going to KID's heist tomorrow! Kaito is picking me up! Oh! I can't wait to be tomorrow night!" I pretty much gushed.

"You do know you look like a crazy fangirl, right?" smirked Ai-neechan as Hakase laughed.

I flushed and turned my head away, pouting.

"Oooooh! Is little Tsuna-kun pouting?" mocked Ai-neechan and I reddened even more.

"Shut up!"

I planted them here and went to my room, the girl still smirking and Hakase laughing is head off.

What was wrong with liking magic shows anyway? Furthermore, I wasn't risking my life in this heist and I was sure to enjoy myself! The only thing I had to be wary of was wearing my cap correctly to not be recognized on the TV. Because I was sure that Vermouth would be watching the show. After all, back in my old world, they were numerous theories in which Vermouth was very intersted in KID's heists and aware of who was behind the disguise of the Phantom Thief, her being the apprentice of Toichi Kuroba.

Just thinking about it washed away my good mood and I started to pace again, running my hand in my hair. I still didn't have the slightest idea to what to do to avoid the confrontation. I didn't know exactly when Vermouth put the micros in Hakase's house so I didn't know if she knew about me. But if she knew, she was also aware of the fact that I wasn't really going to hunt down the Organization like Conan, right?

I finally decided to lay down and try to get some rest. That wasn't the brightest idea of the year. Nightmares plagued my sleep and I woke up at 2 a.m, unable to go back to sleep. So, to distract my mind, I started to think about the prank I wanted to pull at school on Monday.

* * *

I passed my day like that, switching between worrying about Halloween and planning my prank. If Hakase or Ai-neechan noticed the little bags under my eyes or my unkempt hair, they didn't say anything.

It was nearing half past eleven in the evening and Hakase and Ai-neechan had already gone to bed when a soft knock on our door made me look up from my plans for my prank that were scattered on the floor in the living room. I quickly put them in a net pile on the table. I then put my cap and black jacket on before opening the door. There stood Kaito Kuroba, his trademark Cheshire grin on his face and a mischievous glint in his blue eyes that frightened me a little.

"Ready to go?"

* * *

**Did you like it? Don't hesitate to leave a review!**

**Thanks for your support!**

**\- WolfieRose: I don't think Tsuna will join the BO because it would remind him to much a part of his life he had finally left behind and don't want to recall.**

**\- Halley Vanaria: I don't know yet, it's highly possible since he's becoming friend with Kaito.**

** Next chapter is the heist! ( Hope you will be pleased Souma Chan ;))**

**Ciao!**

**Erina20 :3**


End file.
